Nothing Even Matters
by MeganRoseMaslow
Summary: Sophia Larose gets the opportunity to meet her favorite band, Big Time Rush, with the help of her three best friends, but things get complicated when they all fall in love with a band member and slowly drift apart.
1. Introduction

**Hey so this is my first story I hope you guys like itt! :) I know this part is kinda boring but it will get better later on and the boys will be in it soon :), okay here we go haha**

~Sophia's POV~

Sophia Larose sighed and said, "Ugh I don't know." to one of her best friends Sarah Cavona.

"Pleeeeaseee?" replied Sarah.

My friend Sarah had been bugging me all day for me to come with her to some concert but had refused to tell me whose concert it is.

Sophia- "Okay so let's put it this way, if you tell me whose concert it is then I will say yes okay?"

Sarah- "Ugh but I caaan't!"

Sophia- "And why not?"

Sarah- "Because….. Well just cause! Just say yes!"

Sophia- "Hmm lemme think about it, no."

Sarah- "Pleeeease?"

Sophia- "No"

Sarah- "Pleeeeeeease?"

Sophia- "Ugh fine, if I say yes will you stop annoying me?"

Sarah- "Yes!"

Sophia- "Then fine, whatever I will go with you."

Sarah- "Yay!"

Then after she said that she skipped off happily.

Why did she want me to go to this concert anyway? Any why won't she just tell me whose concert it is? Ugh she's really so weird sometimes. I then started walking towards the direction Sarah went, my dark brown eyes searching. After about a minute I found her leaning against the lockers talking to Melrose Accola and Thalia Newman, my other two best friends. When I reached them I said "Hey guys" and stood next to Thalia. They all replied with a "Hey so" and I smiled.

Sophia- "So what we talking about?" I asked curiously.

Thalia- "Not much just talking about the concert that-"

Sarah- "Don't tell her whose concert it is!" She interrupted Thalia.

Thalia- "I wasn't going to, but okay. Anyways yea."

Sophia- "Mhmm. So when is this fabulous concert that everyone seems to know about except me?"

Melrose- "Saturday. At 5 I think?"

Thalia- "Yess."

Sophia- "Okay then."

Melrose- "So Sarah, I just noticed you're not wearing your helmet, why?"

Sarah- "Oh! I left it in my locker because well yea I forgot it" She said smiling.

Melrose- "Oh I see"

Then the bell rang and Sarah shouted, "Oooh lunchtime! I better go get my helmet, brb!"

I laughed and said, "Come on, we'll meet her in the cafeteria."

Melrose and Thalia nodded then we started walking to the cafeteria.

After we got our lunches we sat at our usual table and then our other friends, Ashley Munroe, Leyla Martinez, Hannah Morales, And Jason Martinez, came over and sat down with us.

Leyla- "Hey guys what's up?"

Thalia- "Not much waiting for Sarah to come back"

Ashley- "She forgot her helmet again?"

Sophia- "Yup" I said, flicking a crumb off the table then fixing my bangs.

Hannah- "Ahh, typical Sarah"

Thalia- "Yeah she always seems to be forgetting stuff, mostly her brain" She said laughing more.

Melrose looked up from her homework and said "Hey!" and threw a french fry at them then put her homework away.

Thalia and Ashley – "Sorry, hehe" They said smiling.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Jason, who was sitting in front of me, being awefully quiet.

Sophia- "Jason what's wrong?"

Jason- "Nothing, why?" He said flipping his hair to the side.

Sophia- "Just wondering cause you're being very quiet today"

Jason- "Oh well yeah I'm fine Soph." He said smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes at his nickname for me and stared back at the girls, and realized Sarah had come back and was wearing her helmet over her straight dark brown hair. I smiled and felt a pair of eyes on me and looked over at Jason and saw him staring at me.

Sophia- "What?"

Jason- "Nothing" He said and smiled big.

Sophia- "Okay then creeper."

He laughed then went back to paying attention to the girls' conversation. I sighed and pushed back my straight brown hair.

I heard "concert, but don't tell her" and immediately looked over and saw them close together and whispering. I let out a aggravated sign and stood up, threw my trash away, and walked away to put my stuff away in my locker. I heard someone walking behind me and turned around, thinking it was one of the girls, and saw no one there. "Hello?" I called out and looked down the hall. No response. "Whatever" I said and started walking again.

**Hope you guys liked it! I promise it will get better as it goes on. But in the meantime please review and tell me what you think and if you have a twitter just tweet me at MaslowPenaGirls :)**


	2. Time With Jason

**Heyy here's chapter 2, I hope you like it :), I promise the guys will be in the next episode and it will have the concert :) so here you go! Please review when you're done!**

**Oh and ps this will always be in Sophia's pov unless I put that it's someone else's. Okay now here you go!**

...

"Sooo Sophia you know what tomorrow is right?" said Sarah, bouncing in her chair.

The four of us were sitting outside at a coffee bean right by the mall talking and enjoying the sunny la weather.

Sophia- "Uhh Saturday?"

Sarah- "Close, but no"

Sophia- "Okay so tomorrow isn't Saturday?"

Sarah- "Noope. It's something even better."

Sophia- "Okay I'm completely lost."

Melrose- "She means tomorrow is the concert that we are taking you to." She said picking at the ends of her hair.

Sophia- "Ohh well are you finally going to tell me whose concert it is?"

Melrose and Sarah- "Nope"

Sophia- "Ugh. Thalia you want to tell me?" I said smiling big.

Thalia- "I would, but I don't want them to kill me. Sorry So."

Sophia- "Fine, its okay then. I'll just wait then." I said rolling my eyes dramatically.

Sarah smiled and took a drink of her coffee, Melrose looked through her purse for something, and Thalia sat with a blank expression on her face. I sighed and looked around at the people walking around at the people walking by us and sitting at the tables by us.

I wanted to know really badly what concert we were going to and why they didn't want to tell me whose concert it is. I sighed again and my phone started ringing, playing worldwide by Big Time Rush. I picked up my purse and dug through it till I found my phone and saw it was Jason.

"Hello?" I said curiously.

Jason- "Hey Soph"

Sophia- "What's up?"

Jason- "Not much, hey where are you?"

Sophia- "Uhh at coffee bean by the mall with Thalia, Melrose, and Sarah. Why?"

Jason- "Cause me and Leyla are bored and she says she want to hang out with you guys."

Sophia- "Ooh I see. Well you guys can come if you want."

Jason- "Okay thanks Soph. See you soon."

Sophia- "Okay bye" I said and hung up.

Melrose- "Who was that?"

Sophia- "Jason"

Melrose, Thalia, and Sarah- "Oooh"

Sophia- "Eww shut up he's like my brother"

Thalia- "Chill out we're joking So."

Sophia- "Mhmm"

Melrose- "So what did he want?"

Sophia- "Him and Leyla are coming."

Thalia- "Ooh."

Sarah- "Yay! More party people!" She said and got up and started dancing and singing Big Night by Big Time Rush.

Melrose- "Remind me again why we allow her to have caffeine?"

Thalia- "I have idea, but we should stop."

Sophia- "Ya think?"

Then Melrose got up and tried to calm her down but Sarah knocked her down in the process. She got back up and pushed Sarah and they started fighting. I looked at Thalia and she sighed.

Thalia- "I got it."

She got up and started to try to break them up but Melrose accidently knocked her down when she was backing up and Thalia joined in on the fight. I laughed and heard a "Whoaa what's going on here?"

I laughed and stood up and saw Jason and Leyla standing there looking at the girls. I smiled and ran up to Jason and gave him a hug and said "Save me from these girls!" dramatically.

He laughed and hugged me and Leyla said "Hi to you too Sophia!"

Sophia- "Haha sorry" I said and stopped hugging Jason and walked over to Leyla and gave her a hug.

After I gave her a hug I walked over with them and we got the girls to stop fighting and sat down and talked for awhile then decided to go see a movie in the mall. When we were walking by the posters I saw one for Justin Bieber's new movie and said, "Hey Jason look it's your twin!" then laughed.

The other girls started busting up and Jason said, "Ha ha very funny."

We just kept laughing till we got to the theater and when we got in the movie hadn't started yet so we all just started talking to each other and I sat and talked to Jason.

Sophia- "Omg you actually did that?" I said to him, cracking up.

Jason- "Well yea she wouldn't get up, what else was I supposed to do?" He said laughing and flipping his hair.

Sophia- "Well you could have….yea I don't know"

Jason- "See?"

Sophia- "Haha fine then" I laughed.

Leyla- "Hey lovebirds, some people are actually trying to watch the movie here!" She whispered.

Jason and Sophia- "Sorry" we whispered laughing.

Sophia- "And ps we are soo not lovebirds!"

Leyla- "Whatever, just be quiet!" She said then turned away.

Jason- "Hey you wanna go take a walk so we can talk more?" He whispered to me.

Sophia- "Sure" I said and we both got up and started walking out of the movie theater, but both stopping to smack Leyla in the back of the head first.

Leyla- "Hey!" she said then we walked out laughing.

Once we got to the front he said, "Where you wanna go?"

Sophia- "Hmm, how bout the park?"

Jason- "Sure" he said and we started walking.

Jason- "So what's about all this business about a concert tomorrow?" he asked questionally.

Sophia- "I honestly don't know. They won't tell me anything. Every time I ask they just say no and start smiling. I don't see why it's such a big deal."

Jason laughed and said, "That's because you don't know who's concert it is and what they are doing for you."

Sophia- "They're doing something for me? Am I gonna like- Wait!" I said and stopped walking and turned towards him, "You know whose concert it is?" I said practically yelling.

Jason- "Uhh yea but I've already said too much, I'm not allowed to tell you whose it is."

Sophia- "Then why did you ask me about it in the first place?" I yelled a bit.

Jason- "I wanted to know what you thought of the whole thing." He said laughing a little.

I pushed him a little and started walking again.

Jason- "Hey! I was just curious!"

Sophia- "Pfft. Well you won't tell me whose concert it is" I said pouting.

Jason- "Sorry but I really don't want them to kill me" He said laughing a bit.

I groaned and looked at the scenery as we walked to the park, thinking.

Whose concert could it be? I asked myself, clueless. Jason's words kept repeating over and over in my head, '_You don't know what they are doing for you__._' I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out. Little did I know what drama tomorrow was going to bring for all of us.

**There ya go :)**

**Please review and if you have anything to say just put it in your review or tweet me at MeganRose10 or MaslowPenaGirls :)**


	3. Blindfolds And Concerts

**Heeeey guys :)**

**How are you all doing today? Haha well here's chapter 3 for you guysss, and pleeeeeeeeeeeeease review, it would mean a lot if you did and tell other people about this story :) **

**Alright well here we goo! :)**

…**..**

"Sophia"

I heard someone call my name and groaned.

"Sooophiaaa"

"What?" I mumbled into my pillow.

"Wake up we have to go do some stuff"

I groaned and said, "Why?"

"Because! Just get up and get ready"

"Ugh okay"

I sat up slowly and saw Thalia standing beside my bed.

Thalia- "Good now get ready, we'll be out in the living room if you need us" She said and walked out and closed the door.

I got up and got ready and straightened my dark brown hair, did my makeup, and then walked out of my room. When I got to the living room I saw Melrose sitting on the couch watching tv with her feet up on the table, and Sarah and Thalia standing by the kitchen at the bar/island, which was connected to the living room. They all looked at me when I entered the room and smiled huge.

Sophia- "What?" I asked curiously.

They all replied with a "Nothinggg" and Thalia added, "Just today is gonna be a awesome day for you and us too."

Sophia- "Ahh I know. Jason told me it would."

Sarah- "Ooh he did? I'm gonna get him later."

Thalia- "Anyways we have to leave here by 3 to get there and stuff but first we have some shopping to do."

Sophia- "Ahh we do? Wow this must be some concert."

Melrose- "It is. It's gonna be very exciting, I'm pretty excited myself right now."

Sophia- "Ah."

Thalia- "Yup so eat some breakfast so we can go shoppang." She said smiling.

Sophia- "Okay then miss." I said laughing.

I went to the kitchen and I heard Melrose yell "Your food is in the microwave!" and said, "Thanks!"

Then walked over and got it.

After I was done eating I went to get my purse and we all went out and drove to the mall.

…..

~James' POV~

James Maslow sat in a office with his best friends/bandmates, Logan Henderson, Carlos Pena, and Kendall Schmidt, discussing their new album and concert tonight.

I was not at all worried about the concert, I already had everything memorized, the songs and the dance moves, but the CD, that was the hard part. We didn't have any songs written yet and no ideas for new songs.

Carlos- "Ohh! How about we make a song about corndogs?" He said smiling.

Kendall- "Really Carlos? Corndogs?"

Logan- "I don't even think it's possible to make a song about corndogs Carlos."

Carlos- "Oh yea well…" He said then stopped to think.

Kendall gave him a look then after a minute he said, "Okay you're right."

Logan- "When am I not"

Carlos- "True."

Kendall- "James you got any ideas?" He said, turning his attention to me.

James- "Not really. I think we need inspiration."

Logan- "What kind of inspiration?"

James- "I don't know, maybe like a person."

Carlos- "Ooh! Maybe we'll find someone at the concert tonight!"

Kendall laughed and said, "Maybe."

Haha I'd like to see that. I mean I love our fans in all but I don't think I'll ever find a fan that's the one.

If only I knew how wrong I was.

~Sophia's POV~

After a few hours of shopping, we finally found a few outfits, including one for tonight. Now we were sitting at a little café down the street from the mall, eating some lunch.

Sophia- "I think I'm actually a bit excited for tonight now" I said picking at my French fries, then putting one in my mouth.

Melrose- "You should be." She said smiling and taking a bite of her food.

Sarah- "Tonight's gonna be aweeeesome" She said dancing around in her seat a little, then started singing.

Thalia- "Oh please not again, my butt still hurts from being knocked down by Melrose." She said groaning.

Melrose- "Yea Sarah save your energy for later please."

Sarah- "Okay fine" She said looking down, making her helmet fall a little.

I smiled then ate some of my food and looked down. I jiggled my foot a little in my black Toms and thought about what tonight was gonna be like.

…..

After we were done eating, we left back to the house to rest a little, then get ready. At about 1:30 Thalia called me into her room and I went in the room to see Thalia and Melrose looking at clothes and shoes. When they saw I had walked in they both smiled and said, "Hey So!"

I said Hi back and walked over to the bed, which had a few outfits layed out on it, mostly all the new clothes we bought today.

Sophia- "Are these all of our outfits?"

Thalia- "Yea Melrose will show you which one is yours and when you are done I will do your hair." She said smiling at me.

Sophia- "Okay" I said as Melrose walked over to where I was.

When Melrose got over to where I was she handed me an outfit with a silver tank top, a high waisted flower print skirt, a necklace with a ton of different colored flowers, and silver flats with a bow on the front.

I smiled and when I was done I went over to where Thalia was and sat down as she started curling my hair.

When she was done she did my makeup and when she was done with that she turned me around and said, "Taaadaaah!" and smiled.

I looked in the mirror and smiled. My hair was curled in perfect loose ringlets and I had on some light foundation and eyeshadow. All in all I thought I looked pretty good. I smiled more and stood up to give her a hug.

Sophia- "Thank you Tay!" I said smiling.

She laughed and said "You're welcome"

I looked at myself in the full-length mirror and smiled, thinking, I hope tonight will be good, and turned away and walked back to Thalia's room.

…

"Okay so where is the concert at?" I asked curiously.

Melrose- "We can't tell you"

Sophia- "Why?"

Thalia- "Because it's a secret"

Sophia- "Ughhh"

We were driving somewhere in LA and I was getting nervous. After about 3 minutes of looking out the window Thalia turned to me and said, "Okay we have to put a blindfold on your eyes now."

Sophia- "What?" I asked shocked.

Thalia- "Sorry So but you have to wait till we get inside and get situated to take it off."

Sophia- "Why do I have to wear it in the first place?"

Melrose- "Because we can't let you see the signs and the fans because then you will find out whose concert it is."

Sophia- "Ughh fine."

Then Thalia went and I turned around and she put on the blindfold. I sighed and turned back to the front, not sure what to do now.

After a few more minutes of sitting with Thalia and Melrose talking for a bit with Sarah adding in some things, I finally heard some screaming and then someone turned up the radio in the car. I sighed again then I heard Melrose paying for parking. A minute later Thalia said, "We're here" and helped me get out of the car. I grabbed my purse and Thalia grabbed my hand to steer me.

Sophia- "Ugh I really hate this you know that?" I said, frustrated.

Melrose- "Oh you know you love us."

Sophia- "Mhmm, whatever."

After a few minutes of being dragged around through the venue, we finally got to our seats and I sat down quickly, feeling for my seat.

Sophia- "So can I take off my blindfold now?"

Melrose, Thalia, and Sarah- "No!"

Sophia- "Bleeh okay fine."

I heard a lot of talking coming from everywhere and a few shouts but I just sat, slumped in my seat.

Sophia- "What time is it?" I yelled out to no one in particular.

"Four thirty" I heard Sarah call to me.

I sighed and tried to listen to the people nearby me. I couldn't hear anything so I just tried to put my feet up on the seat in front of me and couldn't find it. I leaned forward, trying to look for the seat in front of me but all I found was a wall/gate. I gasped and thought, Am I in the front row?

...

**Okaaay so that was chapter 3 for you guys :)**

**Hope you liked it and the concert will be in the next one aaand how the girls meet the guys and much more :)**

**So review pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease and I will update very soon :)**

**Oh and if you wanna know why Sophia calls Thalia "Tay" you will find out in either the next one or the one after that. And why they all live together also. Any questions, just ask. :)**

**Megan :)**


	4. Concert Time And Crates

**Heeeeeeeeeeey guys! :) Soooo here's chapter 4! :)**

**I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while. Sooooooo I made this one extra long for you guys :)**

**It's a loooooooooooooooooooooooot of fluffiness with James and Sophia and has all the btr guys in it :)**

**This took me about a week to write so pleassssssse review and tell me what you think.**

**Alright well here ya go! :)**

…

I couldn't believe this. I was literally freaking out.

I mean I've been at a lot of concerts before but never _front row_.

I put my hand out and touched the wall again, still in shock. I immediately wanted to rip off my blindfold and see what the stage looked like and whose concert it was but I knew the girls would kill me so I restrained myself.

"Omg only 10 more minutes left!"

I heard the girl next to me say. I groaned out of frustration and swung my legs around a bit.

I sat around like this for a second or two, thinking, then heard a little screaming and wished I could see why everyone was screaming.

I moved my hands to my blindfold and I heard Melrose say, "Oh no not yet, don't worry it's just a countdown on the screen, that's why everyone's screaming."

Sophia- "Ugh fine. But when do I get to take it off?"

Melrose- "The second the concert starts."

Sophia- "Okay fine but you better not forget or I will take it off."

Melrose- "Don't worry I won't."

"Fiiiiiive minutes!" I heard the girl next to me say again.

I was really excited no but I was trying to figure out whose concert it could be.

I sighed and gave up after a minute and waited impatiently, my hands shaking a little.

Gahhhhhh, I thought, longest five minutes of my life.

"3 minutes!" another girl said.

I wanted to scream at the time to hurry up because I was so antsy.

Finally, I saw the bright lights in front of me turn off and heard, "Oooooohhh it's gonna be a big niiight, we're gonna have a good time" and I shot up and almost fainted.

I felt someone yank off my blindfold just as four gorgeous boys jumped out onto the stage and I almost screamed.

It was my favorite band in the entire world, Big Time Rush.

They started dancing and singing Big Night and I smiled big.

I stepped forward as James and Kendall walked in front of me. I smiled as they all bent down when it got to the slower part of the song and I reached out my hand and James took it. I stood there smiling like an idiot as James winked at me. He stood back up and let go of my hand and I looked over to see Carlos looking at Sarah and Logan looking at Melrose. I smiled even bigger and looked back at James, who was looking at me, and he smiled then looked over to the rest of the crowd.

I smiled and starting singing along a little and watched them dance around.

When the song was finally over they all stopped and James and Logan were in front of me. I started cheering and they all smiled and Kendall said, "Whaaaaaaat's up Los Angeles? How you doin tonight?"

We all screamed and I tried to wave at them. James noticed and smiled and waved back and I freaked out.

Kendall- "So we have a pretty awesome show planned out for you guys tonight"

James- "We have some special guests here tonight, and we might be taking some fans on stage" He said and looked at me and winked.

I smiled and blushed and looked over at Thalia, who was smiling and looking at Kendall.

Logan- "So let's get started! Who knows a song called The City Is Ours?"

We all screamed and the song started playing.

When they started the song I leaned back a little and started rocking back and forth on my heels.

I looked around at all of them, smiling, and noticed James looking at me. I smiled bigger at him and ran my fingers through my hair. I turned my attention to Kendall, who was walking up towards me and reached my hand out. He smiled, bent down, and took it. He sang his part, tightened his grip on my hand, and winked. I blushed and looked down. I looked up and saw Kendall smile and then let go of my hand and walked over to the middle of the stage. I looked at James and saw him giving Kendall a look and then looked at me and I looked away suddenly and looked at Logan and Carlos. The song came to a different part and James and Logan did a back flip and I screamed a little.

When the song ended I cheered and looked at the girls, smiling. I have Thalia a hug and we both stayed like that for a second, both smiling. We both pulled away and Logan said, "Wow you guys are awesome!" And smiled.

Carlos- "Yea you guys are pretty awesome! I love all your guys' signs and you right there in the front row," He said pointed at Sarah, "Your helmet is pretty awesome! I love it!" He said smiling and looking at Sarah.

Sarah smiled and said thanks, shocked.

I smirked a little and felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I looked back and saw a blond girl about my height looking at me and she said, "Excuse me, can you move I'm trying to get to James." She said snobbily.

Sophia- "Uhh no, this is my seat, where did you even come from?"

Girl- "I climbed over the seat, now move you slut"

Sophia- "Excuse me? I am not a slut"

Girl- "Yes you are stupid, I saw you looking at James and you need to back off, he's mine" She said and slapped me.

I gasped and put my hand on my cheek and I heard Thalia start to say, "Hey Barbie, you need to-" Then I heard someone over the speakers say, "Hey blond girl in the front row, don't touch her again and get back to your seat. You are not allowed to hit her." I turned around and saw James say. I also heard everyone stop talking and saw the other guys on stage look my way.

Then James walked over to the edge of the stage where we were and crouched down and said, "Did you not hear me? Please get back to your seat."

I looked at the blond girl and she just stared at him and stomped her foot then stepped back over my seat and went to her seat.

I sighed in relief and turned back around and James was still bent down there.

He dropped his hand that was holding his microphone down to his side and said, "Are you okay?" Concerned.

I stood there kinda shocked and managed to say, "Uhh yea I'm fine, thanks" And smiled a tiny bit.

He just smiled a bit then got back up and said into his microphone, "Sorry guys" and then Logan said, "Okay then guys, just a minor problem now how about another song?" He said smiling a little.

After about an hour or so they had performed famous, any kind of guy, I know you know, count on you with Jordin Sparks, boyfriend, stuck, oh yeah, till I forget about you, and nothing even matters, and now they were taking a little break while Jordin Sparks sings a few songs.

During her last song I felt Thalia tap me on the shoulder and I looked over and saw a guy I've never seen before at the end of the row looking at all of us and Thalia said, "Hey So come on"

Sophia- "Wait what? Where are we going?"

Thalia started walking and pulled me along and said, "Backstage."

I freaked out a little and said, "Wait why?"

Security Guy- "Mr. Maslow has requested you and the other guys have requested your friends."

Sophia- "Oh…. Um okay!" I said half shocked half happy and smiled.

I felt Melrose tap me then turned around while walking and saw she had my stuff and grabbed it from her.

Sophia- "Thanks" I said still smiling.

Melrose- "Mhmm." She said smirking.

When we finally got backstage I was still freaking out and the security guy told us to stay in front of the entrance to the stage. I stood there tapping my foot anxiously, my hands shaking a little while Melrose was pacing back and forth, Sarah was rocking back and forth on her heels, and Thalia as looking around nervously.

Sarah- "I can't believe the guys requested us! I wonder what they even requested us for."

Sophia- "I can't believe James requested me out of everyone"

Thalia- "I can! I saw you two looking at each other the entire concert and the way he stood up for you? He totally likes you."

Melrose and Sarah- "Yea duhh."

I smiled and thought, really? I thought it was just me being paranoid, thinking he was looking at me the whole time." I guess not.

A minute later a saw the four most beautiful guys I have ever seen in my life walking towards us. They were all looking at us smiling and when they got closer I locked eyes with James, my hands shaking a little bit more now. They all said, "Hey girls" and smiled and we all replied with a "Hey" and smiled back. Then Carlos walked up to Sarah, Logan walked up to Melrose, Kendall walked up to Thalia, and James walked up to me.

James- "Hey beautiful" He said and smiled

I blushed and looked down smiling. I felt him grab my hand and tilt my face up with his other hand.

James- "Ready to go?"

Sophia- "Oh, um yea" I managed to get out and he smiled bigger.

James- "Then let's go" He said and we followed the others out to the stage.

I felt a million sparks go up my arm and in my hand that he was holding.

They all stopped before we got on the stage and grabbed a stool and then walked out onto the stage.

As we were walking I noticed we were all holding hands, Me and James, Thalia and Kendall, Melrose and Logan, and Sarah and Carlos. I smiled so big that my face hurt and I felt James squeeze my hand.

We got on the stage and the crowd went crazy and James put down my stool right in between Thalia's and Melrose's. I heard a lot of screaming and shouting and looked out into the crowd. I looked at James and said, "Thank you", and he said "You're welcome" and then he said, "I'll be right back" and let go of my hand and walked away.

The stage was dark so I didn't think anyone could really see us and I looked to my left and I saw Melrose slightly and smiled.

Then I saw the lights turn on and they guys all walked out with microphones and Kendall said, "Hey, hey hey guys! You all still out there?"

The crowd screamed and I fixed my skirt and put my hands in my lap.

Logan- "I bet you all are probably wondering why we have these beautiful ladies on the stage with us right now, well you're about to find out!"

James- "Who's ready to go Worldwide?"

Then the crowd went crazy and the music started.

I gasped and put my hand over my mouth. Worldwide was my all time favorite song of theirs, beside from Oh yeah.

I looked back and saw James walking up to me and when he got to me, he took my hand and started singing, "Wait, a minute, before you tell me anything how was your day?" And kept singing to me and I smiled huge.

He kept singing and stepped behind me, putting his arms around me, putting his head on my shoulder, and using his left hand to hold the microphone. I was still holding his hand so I had my arm by my shoulder and I leaned my head against his.

I couldn't stop smiling and looked over at Thalia to my right and saw Kendall holding her hand and his eyes locked with hers.

I looked back forward and put my head back on his.

As he got to the chorus I smiled even bigger and he tightened the grip on my hand.

I probably looked stupid because I was smiling so big but I didn't care. I was happy. No, scratch that, I was very, extremely happy. And I was freaking out. I mean who wouldn't? James freakin Maslow has his arms around me and is holding my hand. Very tightly might I add. I was content.

I looked out into the crowd and thought, all of these girls probably hate my guts right now.

Whatever. Then I smiled and turned my head to look at James.

He felt me look at him and turned to face me, putting out hands on my shoulder.

As he looked into my eyes I felt a connection and a spark go through me.

I didn't even realize that the song was already ending and a second later I heard Logan sing the last line. I smiled as everyone cheered and heard the guys wrap up the show, James standing with his back to me, still holding my hand.

I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying cause I was so in shock and then I saw the lights turn off and James helped me off my stool and held my hand as we walked off stage.

When we got off the stage we kept walking until we got to a big hallway and the guys told us, "be right back, don't move."

We just stood there anxiously until we heard footsteps coming back and I looked up to see the guys coming back each holding a rose bouquet. Mine was red, Melrose and Sarah's were pink, and Thalia's were white.

I smiled as James handed me mine and said, "For you beautiful" and smiled at me.

I took them and smiled.

Sophia- "Thank you" I said and went to give him a hug.

He smiled and hugged back and I looked over to see the rest of them hugging too.

I wished I could stay like this forever but I heard some guy say, "Hey guys you need to go back on for big time rush now."

I pulled away and they all sighed and said, "Okay thanks Bill" and James said, "Hey you guys stay here and wait for us"

Logan- "Yea just tell security we want you guys to stay backstage"

S,S,T, And M- "Okay we will" we all said and I turned to face James.

James- "I'll be right back, please stay backstage though" he said looking in my eyes.

I smiled and said, "Okay I will I promise. I won't leave."

He looked relieved and said, "Okay thank you" and went and kissed me on the cheek and looked at the other guys and they all nodded and said, "Let's go."

I turned and watched them leave and James slowly let go of my hand, frowned, then looked at me and smiled.

I smiled and they all walked back towards the stage.

I looked back at the girls and Thalia said, "Wow." And we all nodded.

Melrose- "I know right?"

I just stood there staring blankly.

Melrose- "So?"

Thalia- "You okay?"

Sarah-"You look like you're about to faint"

Sophia- "Nn…ooo ii'm good" I managed to get out.

They just looked at me questionally and I jumped at them, pulling all of them into a big hug.

Sophia- "You have no idea how much I love you guys right now"

Thalia- "Haha really?"

Sophia- "Yes I am standing here backstage at a big time rush concert where James Maslow himself picked me out of everyone to come onstage and sing to me. Yes I LOVE you guys right now.

Melrose- "Haha well can you stop hugging us now? You are crushing all of our beautiful flowers our soon to be boyfriends gave us" She said and winked at the last part.

I stepped back and said, "Hehe sorry I'm just in shock"

Thalia- "I think we all are" she said and laughed.

We laughed and Sarah said, "Did you see how James was looking at Sophia the entire time?"

Thalia- "Yea he looked like he never wanted her to leave"

I blushed and said, "No he didn't!"

They laughed and said, "Yea he did!"

Melrose- "Yea and the way he was holding you during Worldwide. You guys looked so cute. I wanted to take a picture!"

Thalia- "Yea he like totally 100 percent likes you. Maybe he'll ask you out." She said and raised her eyebrow.

Sophia- "You think so?"

Melrose- "Totally."

They all nodded in agreement then some guy came and said, "There you girls are! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

We all looked at each other confused.

Sarah- "Huh?"

RG(Random Guy)- "Just come on! You're late!" He said and grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

Sophia- "Uhh, guys come on!"

They all ran after me and Melrose said, "Um I think you have the wrong people, see we are supposed to wait over there for the boys."

RD- "No I don't and you guys are for the boys."

Sophia- "Wait what? For the guys what do you-" I said then he picked me up and put me in a big black big like the kind you put instruments in and closed the lid.

I freaked out and heard the other girls saying stuff like, "Wait no get her out of there!" and then arguing and then I heard nothing anymore.

Sophia- "Uhh…..guys."

No response.

Sophia- "Guys?" I said again, but still got no response.

I freaked out and said, "No, no no no!"

I tried pushing on the top but it was useless cause it was locked.

I was sitting down but my legs were still kinda squished.

I quickly found my purse and took out my phone and lit it up.

There was some weird writing on it and a fan. I quickly turned it on because it was getting hot and tried to open the lid again. No use. I started freaking out even more and leaned back. I felt a piece of paper behind my head and turned to look at it.

It said aton of stuff like, James was here! And James is awesome. I gasped and said, "Why on earth am I in James' crate?"

…

**There you go! There's chapter 4! :)**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Any questions ask me on my twitter, MaslowPenaGirls or MeganRose10. :) Byeeeees!**

**Megan :)**


	5. Getting To Know James

**Heeeey peoples! Here's chapter 5 for you guys :)**

**I had a lot of help with James' POV cause it was reeeeeeally hard to do. Buuuut yea the only thing I wrote was the very last paragraph of his POV, and of course all the rest. But you know what I mean. Haha well I'm gonna stop boring you now. Here ya goo! :)**

I sat around for a while, not knowing what to do. I looked at the time on my phone, 9:48. I sighed and wondered where the other girls were, and how I was going to get out.

~James' P.O.V~

The crowd as really pumped up tonight, but man, I could NOT stop thinking about that girl, her eyes, her smile, her everything. Man, knowing that she was coming backstage, dang, It got my heart pumping. Standing in the hall, waiting for the girls, I've never been more nervous in my life. There she was, the most beautiful girl in the world, walking toward me, my heart was beating so hard, I was afraid she'd hear it and it'd burst right out of my chest. As we got closer, as I finally got my breath back, I said,

"Hey beautiful," our eyes locked, and I felt like I just got punched by Rocky Balboa in the stomach. I grabbed her hand and I was afraid she'd feel my sweaty palms, I said, "Ready to go?" She stumbled, which I thought was adorable and said, "Oh um, yeah." And then she smiled, the most beautiful smile I've ever seen and after I dazed for bit, I finally got out the words, "Then lets go." As I lead her to the stage. I was nervous not because of the crowd, or the interviewers, no, I'm used to all that. I was nervous of the thought of singing to her, I mean, I can barely catch my breath when I'm talking to her but, singing to her? Not a chance. What if I do something stupid like mess up, or forget the lyrics, or fall off stage! Well, I guess the show must go on. Right when we got on stage, I'm not going to lie, I got even MORE nervous. We all sat down on our stools, and she leaned over and said, "Thank you." I was thinking, I should be the one thanking her, but I didn't wanna sound like some type of pathetic loser, so I simply said, "Your welcome. I'll be right back." As I went to grab my microphone, letting go of her hand, was the hardest thing I've ever done.

….

"Pssssssst! Bill! Psssssssssssssst! Hey Bill!"

Bill- "Yes?"

James- "The girls backstage?"

Bill- "Yeah?"

James-"Do you think you could go get the girls some flowers please?"

Bill- "I…I guess?"

James- "And hurry!"

As the flower truck delivery guy arrived, I called the guys to pick their flowers, but of course, I picked first and grabbed a bouquet of twelve dozen red roses. Man they were beautiful, just like her. We ran through the halls looking for them and finally found them. I went up to her and said, "For you beautiful" She smiled and said, "Thank you" then hugged me. Man that hug was amazing. As I was daydreaming about her I was rudely interrupted by Bill who was saying it was time to go onstage. I stood there and thought about faking being sick, but then I'd be leaving hundreds of fans let down. MAN! You have no idea how much I wanted to stay, but the show must go on. As she walked away I wanted to stop her so bad, but instead I watched her walk away. Which again was devastating.

….

After we were done performing big time rush, I went back to backstage to where the girls told us they would be, but didn't find them anywhere. I looked at the guys and said, "I thought they said they were gonna stay here"

Logan- "They did."

I sighed and looked down, I felt like my heart had just been ripped out of my chest. I looked up and then walked to my dressing room, defeated.

…..

~Sophia's POV~

I honestly had no idea what to do. And I was freaking out. I hated being in small places cause I was extremely claustrophobic. But, I had the fan on so that was sorta helping.

After about another minute or so, I felt the box start rolling and hoped whoever it was would realize I was in there and let me out. I started pounding on the top and yelled, "Hellooo?" And whoever was pushing the box kicked it and said, "Shut up!"

I gasped and just gave up. I heard a door open and someone talking, then a muffled, "Thank yo" And the door closed again. I figured I was in a different room with someone else inside, and kicked the side of the box in frustration.

"Uhh hello? I heard somebody call out, I lifted my head up and said, "Hello, please help me!" I started pounding on the top of the box frantically and heard the box latch click and then the top opened. I yelped and jumped up and hugged whoever opened it.

Sophia- "Thank you thank you thank you, I thought I was gonna be stuck in there forever!"

They hugged me back a little and then I pulled back to see who it was. I gasped and said, "James?"

James- "Uhh hey"

Sophia- "Can you help me out?"

James- "Oh yeah, sorry." And then grabbed the back of my legs and lifted me out.

He set me down beside him and I said, "Thank you" and he said "You're welcome"

James- "So uhh why were you locked in my box?"

Sophia- "I have no idea, when we were waiting for you guys to come back out some guy came and told us he had been looking for us, dragged me along, shoved me in your box and locked it."

James- "Oh wow"

Sophia- "So I guess I never introduced myself, I'm Sophia." And reached out my hand, smiling slightly.

James- "I'm James, but you probably already knew that."

I laughed and said, "Yeah."

James- "So uhh do you wanna sit down and talk?"

Sophia- "Sure." I said and smiled, and walked over to the couch and sat down. He sat down next to me and I said, "So what do you wanna talk about?"

James- "Uhh I don't know, tell me about yourself" He said then smiled.

Sophia- "Hmm well my full name is Sophia Larose, I'm 16 years old, going on 17 in a few months, I live here in LA with my three best friends, I hate high school, I like to write songs and dance, I love Allstar Weekend, Big Time Rush," I said and he chuckled, "Justin Bieber, and Selena Gomez is okay I guess," I said and laughed, "and all in all I have a pretty crazy life."

James- "Haha wow you do have a crazy life."

Sophia- "Yup" I said popping the p.

James- "So why do you live with your friends? If that's not too personal."

Sophia- "Oh no its not. Umm well Thalia's parents died a couple years ago and she didn't want to leave LA so my parents offered to buy us a house so we could all live together and stay all at the same school, and Melrose and Sarah's parents pitch in here and there." I said smiling a bit.

James- "Oh I see. That's pretty cool that you all live together."

Sophia- "Yea haha and I probably confused you with the names, Melrose is the one with Logan, Thalia with Kendall, and Sarah with Carlos."

James- "Haha okay then"

I smiled and said, "So tell me about yourself now"

…..

After about an hour or so, me and James were still talking and laughing. James had told me about himself and I had told him some stories of us girls and now James was telling me some stories of him and the guys.

Sophia- "Haha Carlos actually did that?" I said laughing.

James- "Yea he's pretty extreme"

Sophia- "He sounds like it" I said, still laughing a little.

We both stopped laughing and looking into each other's eyes. I bit my lip and leaned in a little. He started leaning in too and when we got closer I realized what I was doing and leaned back and quickly stood up.

Sophia- "Umm I think I should go look for the girls, they might be worried you know" I said nervously.

James- "Ohh…..yea" He said getting up and looking sad

Sophia- "So umm ready to go?"

James- "Yea lets go"

I grabbed his hand and walked out of his dressing room.

Sophia- "Where would they be?"

James- "I don't know, maybe they are with the guys?" He suggested.

Sophia- "Okay lets check"

We walked over to Kendall's dressing room first because it was the closest and James knocked on the door.

James- "Hey Kendall its James"

Kendall- "Come in" He said and James opened the door and we walked in.

When we walked in I saw Kendall sitting down on the couch with Thalia laughing. They looked at us when we walked in and Thalia said, "Oh hey So!" and smiled.

Sophia- "Uhh hey, do you know where Melrose and Sarah are?"

Thalia- "With Logan and Carlos I think."

Sophia- "Oh okay we'll go get them then"

Thalia- "Okay" she said then me and James walked out and went to Logan's dressing room.

~Melrose's POV~

I was sitting with Logan laughing a big when we heard a knock on the door.

"Hey can I come in?" I heard someone ask.

Logan- "Yea come on in" He said still laughing a little bit.

The door opened and James walked in with Sophia behind him, holding her hand, and she looked at me and Logan sitting close, holding hands. She smiled and said "Heeey Mel"

I rolled my eyes at her nickname for me and said, "Hey So"

Sophia- "Hey you guys wanna come and hang with all of us in Kendall's dressing room?"

Logan- "Sure" He said and smiled.

Sophia- "Okay then we'll go get Sarah and Carlos" She said and walked out with James.

I bit my lip and Logan stood up, still holding my hand, and said, "So you ready?" and smiled the most adorable smiled ever. I blushed and smiled and said, "Yea lets go" and he helped me up. I tripped a little while getting up and he caught me and said, "You okay?" I stammered a little because his face was so close to mine and said, "Uh um y-yeah" He smiled and pulled me upright and took my hand again and we walked out the door to Kendall's dressing room.

~Sophia's POV~

Me and James walked over to Carlos' dressing room, which wasn't that far away from Logan's. We knocked on the door and heard laughing. We opened the door and saw Sarah and Carlos, both wearing their helmets their helmets, laughing and watching tv.

Sophia- "I didn't know you could have a tv in here" I said to James.

James- "Carlos always has to have one in his dressing room"

Sophia- "Haha wow" I said smiling.

They finally turned and looked at us and Sarah said, "Heeeeey So"

Sophia- "Heyy, you guys wanna come hang out with the rest of us in Kendall's dressing room?"

Sarah and Carlos- "Sure" they said and smiled.

They both jumped up and Sarah went over to introduce herself to James and dragged him out the door, talking fastly to him. I laughed a bit and let go of James' hand and waited for Carlos as he turned off the tv and walked towards me.

Carlos- "Hey! Sophia right?" He said smiling.

Sophia- "Yup, or you can call me So, whichever works" I said, smiling back.

We started walking and I said, "So you like Sarah eh?" smiling.

Carlos- "What? Pshh…no"

Sophia- "Oh I know you do, don't worry she likes you too. And you guys look adorable together."

He laughed and I said, "Sorry, I get kinda mushy sometimes."

Carlos- "Haha its okay, I'm used to it" He said laughing a bit.

Sophia- "Sooo are you gonna ask her out?"

Carlos- "I don't know, we just met and she'd probably say no anyways"

Sophia- "No she won't I promise you. She really likes you"

Carlos- "Really?"

Sophia- "Yea. So are you gonna?"

Carlos- "Maybe. I'll think about it."

I smiled and he said, "Ya know, I like you. This could be a start to an awesome friendship."

I laughed and said, "Maybe", smiling.

…..

When me and Carlos got to Kendall's dressing room, they were all in there laughing at something Logan said. We walked in and Carlos ran over to Sarah and sat down next to her on a chair. I walked over to James, who was sitting by Sarah on a armchair and he scooted over to make room for me and I smiled and sat down next to him. I looked to my left and saw Logan and he smiled and said, "Hey Sophia" I smiled back and said, "Hey Logan" I felt James put his arm around me and turned and smiled at him. I turned forward then and payed attention to what Kendall was saying.

…..

A few hours later we were all still talking and having a good time when I felt my phone buzz. I leaned forward and got it out of my bag and saw I had a ton of texts and five missed calls. I looked at the texts first and saw they were all from Leyla, Jason, and Hannah. I opened up a few texts and groaned.

Melrose- "What's wrong So?"

Sophia- "We totally forgot that Leyla, Hannah, and Jason are sleeping over tonight"

Thalia- "Oh my gosh we did!"

Sarah- "Ahh we're bad friends!"

Sophia- "I'll go call Jason" I said and got up and walked out of the dressing room. I dialed Jason's number and waited while it rang.

Jason- "Sophia! Where are you guys?"

Sophia- "Chiiill! We're uhh yea we're backstage."

Jason- "What? How are you backstage? Wait what did Sarah do?"

Sophia- "No she didn't do anything! We uhh got requested"

Jason- "By who?"

Sophia- "By, uhh well I got requested by James and they got requested by the rest of the guys"

Jason- "Why did they request you?"

Sophia- "I don't know, ask them!"

Jason- "Whatever, well wait why are you guys still there? The concert ended like 3 and a half hours ago"

Sophia- "We're hanging out with the guys"

Jason- "So you don't want to hang out with us?"

Sophia- "Yes we do, we'll leave right now. What time is it anyway?"

Jason- "10:15"

Sophia- "Okay well we will be there soon okay?"

Jason- "Okay bye"

I hung up and threw the door open to Kendall's dressing room. I walked back in and they all looked at me.

Melrose- "What did he say?"

Sophia- "He's being difficult, we have to go now"

Thalia- "Ugh stupid Jason"

Sophia- "Yup"

We all stood up and grabbed our stuff and Kendall said, "Hey do you want us to take you guys home?"

Thalia- "Sure"

Melrose- "Wait who's gonna take our car?"

Carlos- "Well I got a ride with James so I can take it"

Sophia- "Okay" I said then we all started walking out of the room. I walked next to James and Kendall and intertwined my fingers with James'. I looked over at him and smiled and he smiled back. I looked back forward and a few minutes later we got to the back parking lot where the guys' cars were and Carlos and Sarah went over to find our car.

When me and James got to his car he went to the passenger side and opened the door for me. I smiled and got in and let go of his hand. He closed the door and went around to the drivers side. He got in and started the car and started driving.

James- "So where do you live?"

I gave him the directions and started talking to him a little.

We got there in 20 minutes and James said, "Wow this is your guyses house?"

Sophia- "Haha yeahh"

James- "Wow its really nice"

Sophia- "Thanks" I said as he pulled into my driveway. He parked and I turned towards him.

I smiled and said, "Hey do you want to come in? I really don't wanna be alone with them right now."

He laughed and said, "Sure" and we both got out of the car and walked towards the house, hand in hand.

**There you go! Hope you liked it! If you did, please review! It would mean a lot.**

**I know I'm rushing James and Sophia's relationship but they're just so cute ya know? Haha well next one will be better, I thought this one was kinda boring but you may think differently. Aaaanyways next one will be out this weekend :)**

**REVIEW! Please? **

**Megannn :)**


	6. Hanging Out At The House

**Heyy guys :) **

**Here's chapter 6 :), I know its short but the next chapter is long so I just made this chapter kinda short and about them at the girls' house sooo yea, here ya go! :)**

…..

We walked up the pathway and when we got to the door I let go of his hand to dig out my keys from my purse. I pulled out my keychain, unlocked the door, pushed open the big door, and grabbed his hand again.

I walked through the entryway and threw my bag on a side table, and started walking to the living room.

Sophia- "Don't let Jason get to you, okay? He's kinda…particular."

James- "Okay I won't" He said smiling and squeezed my hand.

I heard talking and heard the tv on as me and James rounded the corner to the big living room. We walked in and I saw Leyla, Hannah, and Jason all lounged out on the couch. They all looked at us when we walked in and they all looked at us in shock.

I smiled and said, "Heeyy guys"

Hannah- "Oh my gosh."

Sophia- "Umm you guys know James" I said and turned to look at him.

James- "Hey guys" He said smiling a little.

Leyla- "Hiii" She said and I walked over with James to the other smaller couch. I sat down and scooted over so he could sit too. He sat and I put our hands in the middle of us.

I looked over at them and Jason just stared at me, then me and James' hands, then back at me. I looked at him questionally and Hannah said, "Soo umm where are the girls?"

Sophia- "They should be here any minute." I said and heard the door open in the front of the house.

I smiled and saw Thalia and Melrose walk in the Kendall and Logan.

Thalia- "Heeeey guys!"

Hannah- "Dangg, heyy!"

Melrose- "What?"

Hannah- "Nothing."

Melrose- "Okaaay"

They went and sat down on two other smaller sofas like the one me and James were sitting on and I said, "Leyla are you okay?"

Leyla was just sitting there looking at the guys in shock.

Jason- "Leylaaa" He said, waving a hand in front of her face.

Leyla- "Huuh"

I sighed and said, "I got this."

I stood up and let go of James' hand and walked over to Leyla. I shook her and said, "Omg Leyla Zac Efron is at the front door and he wants to talk to you!"

She shot up and screamed and ran out to the front door.

We all started laughing and I walked back over to James and sat back down on the couch.

Sophia- "My work here is done"

Kendall- "That actually works?" He said, still laughing.

Hannah- "Yup, every time"

James- "How often do you do that?"

I started counting on my fingers then stopped.

Sophia- "Ehh too many to count"

Logan- "Niiice"

Sophia- "Yupp."

Then Sarah and Carlos came in and Leyla walked in slowly behind them.

Sarah- "Look who we found at the front door looking for Zac Efron"

We laughed a bit more and Leyla said, "Not funny!"

Jason- "But you fall for it every time!" He said, laughing.

Leyla- "Yea but what if he actually was here?" She said and smacked him on the back of his head.

Jason- "Hey!"

Leyla- "Shut up"

Melrose- "Oh I can just feel the love."

Leyla- "Ew I don't love him, he's a freak."

Jason- "Of course you doo! I'm your favorite brother!" He said and threw his arms around her, squeezing her.

Leyla- "Ahh get off! I don't like hugs!"

Jason- "But you let them hug you!" He said, gesturing to me and the girls.

Leyla- "Okay sorry, I don't like _your_ hugs"

Jason stopped hugging her and said, "Mean."

Sophia- "Ahh Jason you are such a girl sometimes"

Jason- "No I'm not!"

Sophia- "Suure you're not"

Jason- "Shut up"

Sophia- "Nahh" I said and he made a face at me.

Sophia- "Don't make that face you look stupid" I said and everyone started laughing.

Jason- "You're mean"

Sophia- "Yupp"

Hannah- "So guys how was the concert?" She said smiling.

Melrose- "Amazing" She said smiling and looked at Logan. They smiled at each other and Sarah said, "Really awesome" smiling.

I looked at James and smiled and Hannah said, "What did you think bout the concert So?  
I looked at her and then at James, then back to her and said, "I think it was the best concert ever" smiling.

James smiled and I looked back forward and saw Jason glaring at James. I shook it off and turned my attention to Hannah, who was now telling a story about her and Ashley.

…..

A few hours later we were still hanging out and laughing, but I kept noticing Jason shooting dirty looks at James every once in a while. What is his problem? Whatever, he can just get over it. I glanced at the clock on top of one of the side tables- 12:28. I groaned. When did it get so late?

I saw James look at me questionally but I just shook my head.

Kendall- "Well I think e should get going now, we have a early photoshoot tomorrow."

Logan- "Yea dangg its already 12? It feels like it's only 10."

Melrose- "I know right?" She said and we all stood up.

Sarah- "Bahaha look at Jason" She said pointing at him.

He was asleep on the couch, his legs up on Leyla's lap. He moved a little and put his head on Hannah's shoulder and she said, "Awww c'mon seriously?"

Sophia- "Haha just let him sleep. I'll wake him up when we come back." I said and the guys said goodbye to Hannah and Leyla and walked to the front.

Sarah went outside with Carlos, Thalia went outside the door with Kendall, Melrose went by the door with Logan, and I went a little bit away from the door with James to say goodbye.

James- "Sooo…."

Sophia- "Yeaa" I said and bit my lip.

A second later I said, "Well I had a really good time tonight"

James- "So did I, soo um do you think maybe we can hang out again tomorrow?"

Sophia- "As in a date?" I said looking at him.

James- "Uh..yea. Haha a date" He said laughing a bit.

Sophia- "I'd love that."

James- "Okay, so at 6?"

Sophia- "Sure" I said happily.

James- "Okay then" He said and we walked to the door.

We walked past Melrose and Logan and James said, "So, see you tomorrow?"

Sophia- "Definitely."

He smiled and went and kissed my cheek and I blushed and he said, "Bye So" and walked off.

I stood there smiling like crazy, shocked and a second later I saw Logan walk out and say, "Bye Sophia"

I said bye and leaned against the open door. I sighed and Melrose came and stood next to me and said, "I know right?"

Thalia and Sarah walked back and Thalia said, "Craziest night ever."

Sophia- "Pshh I know right?" And I pulled them all into a big group hug.

Sophia- "You guys are the best friends I could ever ask for."

They all smiled and we pulled away and walked inside, and slammed the door shut.

...

**There you go guys! Hope you liked it :)**

**Next one will be a lot longer I promise. And it will have all their dates. I'm almost done with it actually so I will defs have it out by Saturday. **

**Okay weeeell, REVIEW! Pleeeeeasee? (:**

**Megan :)**


	7. First Dates

**Heyyy guys! :)**

**I know this chapter is kinda late but it took me a while and its pretty long sooo yea :)**

**Here ya go! **

…**.**

The next day I had spent some time with the girls and Jason all day, and was now getting ready with them for my date with James. Melrose had a date with Logan, and Sarah had one with Carlos, so they were also getting ready. But Thalia was just sitting over on the side of my bed, on a big purple chair, swinging side to side. I stopped doing my hair and walked over to her and sat on a desk chair by her.

Sophia- "Tay? What's wrong?"

She sighed and pulled her legs up on the chair.

Thalia- "Nothing" She said looking down.

Sophia- "Then why are you not looking at me? And why do you seem depressed?"

She just put her head up and looked at me. I gasped.

Sophia- "Kendall didn't ask you out did he?"

Thalia- "No" She mumbled.

I stood up and looked at her.

Sophia- "Omg Thalia we don't have to go if that makes you feel better"

Sarah- "Yea we do."

Melrose hit her arm and Thalia laughed.

Thalia- "No cause then we would have 4 sad people. And I don't want that. So go get ready and have a good time"

Sophia- "But-"

Thalia- "No really it's fine." She said and looked at the rest of us. "See I have Hannah, Leyla, …." She said and looked at Jason then said, "Well see I have Hannah and Leyla"

Jason- "Hey!" He said and got up from the bed and put his rubix cube on my nightstand.

Jason- "I'm here too you know!"

Thalia- "Yea but you're weird."

Jason- "Rude." He said and grabbed his rubix cube and layed back down. I laughed and Thalia said, "See. I'm fine."

Sophia- "Okaaaay but if you need us just call and we'll come home."

Thalia- "Will do now go finish your hair" She said and turned me around and pushed me towards where we were getting ready.

….

Exactly an hour and ten minutes later we were all ready and the girls were waiting downstairs, leaving me and Jason in my room. I was looking at my outfit in the mirror, a pretty floral dress that went a little before my knees, and black heels. I wondered where we were going and how it was gonna go when Jason said, "So why are you going on a date with this guy anyway? He seems weird."

Sophia- "So are you" I said turning around and raising my eyebrow.

Jason- "No seriously" He said sitting up towards me.

Sophia- "I don't know maybe because I like him" I said walking to the bed and sitting on the edge.

Jason- "But he's a celebrity." He said emphasizing celebrity.

Sophia- "So? That doesn't mean he's not like you and me."

Jason- "And he's older than you."

Sophia- "Only by like 2 years though."

Jason- "Still."

Sophia- "Age doesn't matter Jason"

Jason- "Yes it does" He said and started scooting closer to me.

I noticed and got up and said, "James is gonna be here soon. I better go wait downstairs." I said and walked out quickly.

Phew! I thought. Jason is acting _really_ weird. Whatever, he is Jason. I said and walked down the carpeted hallway to the stairs and down them. I walked to the other living room and saw all the girls in there.

Thalia- "Oooh someone's looking cute" She said and ruffled my wavy hair.

Sophia- "Oh shush." I said and sat on the arm of one of the chairs. I looked at Melrose and saw she was wearing a blue dress that went above her knees and gold heels that weren't too tall cause she was already pretty tall, and her hair was tied up in a bun with some loose curly hairs falling out. And Sarah was wearing black jeans, a pretty white shirt, a black cardigan, black converse, and her hair was straightened perfectly. I smiled and said, "Aww you guys look so pretty!"

Melrose and Sarah- "Thanks!"

I smiled again and heard the doorbell ring.

Sophia- "I'll get it" I said and walked to the front room and to the door. I opened it and saw Logan and Carlos, both holding flowers.

Sophia- "Heey guys! Melrose and Sarah are in the other living room, I'll call them." I said and smiled.

Logan- "Okay thanks, and you look nice Sophia!"

Sophia- "Thanks! You do too!" I laughed a bit and Carlos said, "Oh and James is coming he just had to park his car" He said smiling.

Sophia- "Okay" I said then walked over a little and said, "Hold on" and screamed, "Meeeeeelrose! Saaaaarah! Come out here!"

They both laughed and I said, "Sorry, I just don't feel like walking all the way over to get them" and laughed.

The girls came in and the guys gawked at them and I laughed more and heard a, "Knock knock" and looked over at the open door and saw James at the door, holding some flowers.

Sophia- "Hey James" I said and walked over to him.

James- "Hey. You look beautiful" He said and smiled.

Sophia- "Thanks"

James- "Oh and these are for you" He said and held out the flowers. I took them and smiled again.

Sophia- "Thanks James"

James- "No prob" He said and I set the flowers on a side table and he said, "Ready?"

Sophia- "Yup" I said and grabbed his hand and my purse and walked out the door.

Sophia- "So where we going?"

James- "It's a surprise" He said and smirked at me.

I laughed and we got to his car. He opened the door for me and I thanked him and he shut the door and walked to the drivers' side. We started driving and we talked a bit.

A few minutes later we pulled into a small Italian restaurant and I smiled.

Sophia- "Aww James its so cute!"

He laughed and said, "Yea its just something I found when I was driving around and got lost."

Sophia- "Haha wow" I said as we walked in and James said, "Reservation for two" and the guy looked down then grabbed some menus and said, "Right this way"

He led us to a table in a side room that only had to middle aged couples and a elderly couple. I smiled and sat down at our table and the guy walked away. I looked around at the pictures of buildings and people and items.

I looked back forward at James and he was just looking at me.

Sophia- "What?" I said putting my hands on my lap and tilting my head a bit.

James- "Nothing" He said grinning.

…..

40 minutes later me and James were walking down the street slowly, hand in hand.

Sophia- "Well that was really good"

James- "Haha yea it was"

I looked forward and saw lights and sand. I gasped and looked at James.

Sophia- "I didn't know this was by the beach! And the pier!"

James- "Why are you so shocked?" He said chuckling.

Sophia- "I've never been to the pier before"

James- "Really? Then we have to go!" He said and we started walking to the pier.

I looked at him and said, "James?"

James- "Yeah?"

Sophia- "I feel so short compared to you"

He started laughing and said, "Well why are you so short then?"

I stopped and looked at him.

Sophia- "I am not short!"

James- "I know I was just messing with you" He said and put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer. I leaned into him and smiled as we walked onto the pier. I looked around at everything and then over to the side and walked with James over to an empty bench. We sat down and I leaned into him and he said, "I thought you wanted to walk around on the pier?"

Sophia- "I do, but I'd rather stay here and enjoy this moment with you" and I looked at him and we smiled.

Sophia- "Plus, we can always come back here another day" I added and winked.

He chuckled and I crossed my legs and put my head on his shoulder.

Sophia- "I wish I could stay in this moment forever" I said and buried my head in his shoulder.

James- "Me too"

Sophia- "Yeah but I'm freezing" I said and he laughed and put my legs on his lap and put both his arms around me.

James- "Better?"

Sophia- "Yeahh" I said and fixed my dress then wrapped my arm around him.

…..

A half hour later me and James had got up and were taking a walk on the beach, hand in hand still.

Sophia- "Ya know, I'm getting used to this whole holding hands thing"

He laughed and said, "What do you mean?"

Sophia- "Well I've never really had an actual boyfriend before"

James- "Really? I would think someone as beautiful as you would've had a million boyfriends"

I blushed and looked down and said, "You're funny"

James- "I'm serious" He said and I turned to look at him.

Sophia- "Well yea I've never had a boyfriend before, a lot of crushes yea but none of them have liked me back"

James- "Well then they're blind for not seeing how beautiful you are" He said and we stopped walking and turned towards each other. He looked at me and I bit my lip and looked down. He lifted my chin up and leaned in. I leaned in too and our lips met. I felt a ton of sparks and after a minute I pulled away and he put his arms around my waist and I leaned my forehead against his.

James- "That was….."

Sophia- "Amazing"

He leaned his head up and looked at me and started to lean in again. I smirked and pulled away and threw my shoes on the sand. He looked at me questionally and I said, "You have to catch me first"

He smirked and I started running down the sand. He caught up to me in a minute and picked me up by the waist and said, "Got you"

I laughed and said, "Put me down!"

James- "Never!"

Sophia- "Jaames!"

He laughed and put me down and I turned around and fixed my hair and dress then said, "How are you so fast?"

James shrugged and said, "I like to run"

Sophia- "Ah."

He pulled me against him and smirked.

Sophia- "You like to smirk don't you?"

James- "Mhmm" He said and leaned in and kissed me again.

We kissed for a few minutes and suddenly I felt us falling. We pulled away and I said, "Whoaa"

We fell on the sand and James said, "You okay?" laughing a bit.

Sophia- "Yeah I'm good"

James- "Good" He said and I got up off him and sat on the sand. He sat up and I looked out at the crashing waves.

A slight breeze passed by and I said, "Ya know, I feel like I've known you forever but its only been two days" I said then turned to look at him.

James- "Yea the best two days of my life" He said and looked me in the eyes.

I blushed and looked down and he said, "You're really cute when you do that"

Sophia- "What?" I said, looking back up at him.

James- "Blush and look down"

I blushed even more and he laughed and pulled me to him. I leaned into him and looked back out to the waves.

And we sat there looking out at waves, a slight breeze going by, smiling.

….

~Melrose's POV, 4 hrs. Earlier~

Me, Sarah, Hannah, and Leyla were all in the living room when I heard Sophia yell from the front room, "Meelrose! Saarah! Come out here!"

I laughed and said to Sarah, "Come on lets go"

We were walking out and I heard Leyla and Hannah yell, "Byee! Have a good time!"

We yelled back "Thanks!" and walked to the front room. We walked out and I saw Carlos and Logan standing a little bit away from the door and Sophia behind them smiling. They turned around when we walked in and I looked at Logan, smiling. I walked up to him and he said, "Wow you look beautiful"

I blushed and looked down and he laughed.

Logan- "So, ready to go?"

Melrose- "Yeah" I said and grabbed my bag from a side table and said, "Lets go"

We started walking and we got to the car a minute later and he opened the door for me and I got in and he went to the driver's side. He got in and we started driving.

Melrose- "So how was your guyses photoshoot?" I said and put my hands in my lap.

Logan- "Pretty good, Carlos almost set his head on fire though"

I laughed and said, "How did he manage to do that?"

Logan- "Well there was a candle and James and Carlos were fighting and it all went downhill from there."

Melrose- "Haha reminds me of something Sarah would do"

Logan- "Haha looks like they have a lot in common then"

Melrose- "I know right?" I said then we both laughed.

A few minutes later we got there and I looked out the window. It was the beach, but a secluded part that I had never seen before. There were little palm trees inside a gate that closed most of it off and a little further I could see a house.

Logan got out and went over to my side and opened the door for me. He reached out his hand and I took it and stepped out. He closed the door and we walked out towards the gate on a pathway. He reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a little silver key and unlocked the gate.

We walked in and down the little path until we got to the end and I saw little lights wrapped around the trees and a picnic in the sand.

Melrose- "Aww Logan Its beautiful!"

Logan- "So you like it?" He said turning to me and smiling a little.

Melrose- "Yea its amazing"

Logan- "I'm glad you like it" he said and chuckled and led me over to the blanket. I sat down and he sat right next to me, still holding my hand.

Melrose- "How did you get to be back here? It looks exclusive" I said and he laughed.

Logan- "My uncle owns all of this and he told me I could use this and the house anytime I wanted"

Melrose- "Oh well its very pretty"

Logan- "Yea" He said and bit his lip.

Logan-"So, ready to eat?"

I laughed and nodded and he grabbed the basket.

…

After we were finished eating, me and Logan we just sitting watching the waves. Logan had also brought a radio so there was some music playing in the background. I looked down and played with my hands and Logan said, "You know, I'm really glad I met you"

I looked up and smiled and said, "I'm glad I met you too, I've always been kinda lonely."

Logan- "You've never had a boyfriend?"

Melrose- "I've only had one, but it didn't turn out too well."

Logan- "Do you want to talk about it?"

Melrose- "Not really"

Logan- "Sorry for bringing it up then"

Melrose- "Its fine"

Then a slow song came on and Logan stood up and said, "Can I have this dance?" and held out his hand.

I laughed and said, "Sure" and took his hand. He helped me up and we walked to the side of the blanket and he pulled me close to him, his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck and my head on his shoulder, enjoying the moment.

…

~Sarah's POV, 4 hrs Earlier~

I walked into the front room with Melrose, feeling excited. We walked in and I saw Logan, Carlos, and Sophia and walked over to Carlos.

Carlos- "Hey Sarah!"

Sarah- "Hey Carlos!"

Carlos- "Ready to go?" He said, smiling huge.

Sarah- "Yeaa lets go!"

I went and grabbed my bag and walked out with him. Then we got in his car and he started driving.

Sarah- "Soo where we goin?" I said, bouncing a bit in my seat.

Carlos- "You'll see" He said, smirking a bit.

We drove for awhile and finally we pulled into a parking lot.

Sarah- "Yay a parking lot!"

Carlos started laughing and said, "No the amusement park"

Sarah- "Ohh, I knew that"

He parked the car and I jumped out and grabbed his hand and practically ran to the entrance. We got in line and after a few minutes for to the front. He handed the worker our tickets and we ran it, excited.

I looked around at everything and saw a lot of games, some roller coasters, other rides, and a huge ferris wheel. I gasped and said, "Lets go!" and ran towards the rides with Carlos.

Carlos- "What do you wanna go on first?"

Sarah- "Umm…..that!" I said pointed to a roller coaster on out right.

He nodded and we ran over to the ride. We got in line and I smiled excitedly and rocked back and forth on the heels of my shoes.

8 minutes later we got to the front and me and Carlos got on the ride and I started bouncing excitedly.

Carlos laughed and the ride started.

Sarah- "Yaay!"

Carlos- "Woo!"

Then we both started laughing as we went uphill. As we were about to go down I smiled and held onto the bar in front of us, my hand still in Carlos'.

….

An hour and a half later me and Carlos were sitting down at a table in the food area, eating corndogs, fries, and popcorn. We were both laughing and I said, "Omg that was so fun!"

Carlos- "Yeah but the funniest part was when you told off that guy for giving you the wrong stuffed animal" He said laughing.

Sarah- "Well he got me mad! First he tells me that you didn't really win and you were cheating, then he gave me the wrong stuffed animal! I wanted the lion not the dog! He should go to jail or something!"

Carlos- "Well you got it though"

Sarah- "Yea after I had to practically yell at him"

Carlos just laughed and then finished up his food. I finished too and we got up and threw away our stuff.

Carlos- "So where you wanna go now?"

Sarah- "Hmm…ooh! The ferris wheel!"

Carlos- "Okay!" He said and we ran over to the ferris wheel, almost knocking down a few people on the way.

We stood in line and 10 minutes later we got on the ride. The ride started and I leaned back, enjoying the view.

I felt Carlos put his arm around me and smiled, as we both looked up at the stars.

…

~Thalia's POV 2 ½ hrs Earlier~

I sighed and pulled my legs up on the couch beside me. I was watching tv in one of the main rooms by myself while Sophia, Melrose, and Sarah were out on their dates, and I was insanely bored. And there was nothing on tv. I sighed again and pulled off my blanket and walked out into the hallway. I walked up the carpeted stairs to my room, passing by the guest room and Sophia's room on the way. The door t Sophia's room was slightly open and I saw Jason in there looking at her stuff and her pictures.

Freak.

I walked on past the guest room and heard Leyla and Hannah in there talking. I stopped and pressed my ear to the door curiously.

Leyla- "He's crazy! He's there in her room looking at her stuff and moping about her!"

Hannah- "So? That doesn't mean he's crazy."

Leyla- "Well he almost tried to kiss her before she left for her date and his journal has a ton of stuff in there about how he loves her and how long he has, blah blah blah."

Hannah- "Wait…..he has a journal?" She said laughing.

Leyla- "Not the point right now Han!"

Hannah- "Sorry I just find that hilarious."

Leyla- "Okay well I still don't know what to do about Jason."

Hannah- "Tell him he's crazy"

Leyla- "Hannah!" I heard her say and heard her hit her.

Hannah- "Sorry! Okay well why don't you just tell Sophia?"

Leyla- "Because first of all she wouldn't believe us, and second she has James now!"

Hannah- "Okay but are we gonna tell anyone else?"

Leyla- "I don't know. We can tell Melrose and Thalia maybe."

I sighed and walked away from the door.

So Jason likes Sophia. I can't believe I didn't see it coming. I'm usually good at telling these kinds of things. Well it explains what he was doing in her room. Still I think that's kinda weird. Whatever, he is Jason.

I sighed again and walked in my room. I looked around and saw the book Sophia had lent me on my night stand. I decided I should try to read some of it cause I haven't read much, so I grabbed it and walked back out. I walked back down the hallways and stairs and started going down the hallway when I heard something running towards me. I stopped, confused, then I saw Sophia's dog Nala run up to me excitedly. She was a little Yorkshire terrier and we all practically owned her. I smiled and went down to pet her and fixed the pink bow on her head. We had all gotten her for Sophia's birthday last year, so she was only a few months old and she didn't seem to grow much.

I stood back up and walked to one of the main rooms that didn't have a tv, with Nala trailing behind me. I sat on the couch and grabbed a blanket, spread it out, and started reading.

I heard crying and looked down and saw Nala trying to get up on the couch. I sighed and pulled her up next to me.

A few minutes later I had finally gotten Nala to settle down and started to get into my book when I heard the doorbell ring. Nala jumped off the couch and ran to the front room and I groaned and silently cursed myself for giving our maid the day off. I threw my blanket off and stomped off to the front room.

When I got there I saw Nala barking and running in circles. I rolled my eyes and opened the door while looking down, trying to keep Nala from running out with my foot. I looked up and saw….Kendall?

….

**Oooooh cliffhanger! (Kinda)**

**Haha well I hope you liked it! I took me a reeeeeeeeeeeeeally long time. But I had a little bit of help here and there. **

**Weeeeeell, REVIEW! Pleeeease :)**

**Megan**

**P.S.- If you review I will post the next one sooner! ;)**

**Byee! :)**


	8. New Boyfriend and Coffee Bean With Jason

**Hey guysss :)**

**I know I haven't posted a chapter in like foooorever and I'm sorry, I've just been really busy, but now I finished this one and sooo yea here it is :)**

….

Thalia- "Kendall?"

Kendall- "Hey Thalia" He said smiling.

Thalia- "Uhh not to be mean or anything, but why are you here?"

Kendall- "Well I had some stuff to do earlier but now I'm done and the guys are all busy on their dates so I decided to come see you"

Thalia- "Oh um okay come in" I said and opened the door more and pushed back Nala.

Kendall- "By the way, you look cute" He said, while walking in and laughing.

I looked down at my black sweats that went a little past my knees, my big loose blue sweater, socks, and my hair in a messy bun. I laughed and pushed my bangs to the side and said, "Thanks"

Nala ran up to Kendall excitedly and started jumping and I laughed and said, "Sorry she's a little hyper." While he crouched down to pet her.

Kendall- "It's okay. She's cute, is she yours?" he asked, looking up at me.

Thalia- "No she's Sophia's but we all basically own her."

Kendall- "Oh that's cool" He said, getting up.

Thalia- "Yea but she's a pain in the butt cause she's still a puppy."

Kendall- "She'll get over it" He said, looking in my eyes.

Thalia- "Yeah" I said and looked down.

Thalia- "So you wanna go watch a movie or something?"

Kendall- "Sure" He said and I led him to one of the front rooms.

I sat down on the big couch in the room and he sat a few inches away from me. I had left the tv on in this room, so it was on but the volume was turned down low. Kendall turned to me and said, "So how was your day today?"

Thalia- "Uhh good I guess, I didn't do much though."

Kendall- "Oh" He said and looked down a bit.

Thalia- "So how was your um, photoshoot?"

Kendall- "Good, not that interesting but it was good."

Thalia- "That's good" I said, looking down and playing with my hands.

I felt his gaze on me but I just kept my head down.

A minute passed by still without any talking.

'_Awkward_' I thought.

I finally looked up and saw him just looking at me. I pushed my bangs to the side and he scooted closer to me.

I just stared into his colored eyes as he started to lean forward.

I lost myself and started slightly leaning forward too.

I was an inch away from his lips when I heard, 'Riiiing!'

I shot back and got up from the couch and walked over to the side table that my phone was on. It was Sophia.

'_Thank god you called Sophia'_, I thought. I hit myself in the arm for almost kissing Kendall and then picked up Sophia's call.

Thalia- "Hello?"

Sophia- "Hey Tay! How you doin?"

Thalia- "Uhh good, shouldn't you be on your date right now though?"

Sophia- "I am"

Thalia- "Then why are you calling me?" I asked and pushed my bangs to the side again.

Sophia- "Cause our one of my best friends and I wanted to make sure you were okay"

Thalia- "Well yeah, I'm good."

Sophia- "Okay, well I'll be coming back soon"

Thalia- "Okay"

Sophia- "Kay, well toodles!"

Thalia- "Bye" I said and ended the call.

'_I swear Sophia is the only person I know who would say toodles_.' I thought and sighed and sat back down on the sofa, a little more away from him than before.

I saw Kendall staring at me and looked up at him.

Kendall- "So who was it?"

Thalia- "Oh, uhm it was Sophia checking up on me to make sure I'm not sitting around being depressed or something" I said, playing with my hands.

Kendall- "Oh that's good"

Thalia- "Yup" I said, disinterested.

I saw him scoot closer again and sighed inside my head, '_here we go again'_, I thought.

Then Leyla and Hannah walked in and I silently cheered. Yaya! I thought happily. I mean I sorta like Kendall in all but he didn't ask me out tonight while everyone else went out on one. Even if he likes me back, he still should've asked me out.

'_Maybe I'm being too stubborn'_, I thought. Ugh.

"Ayeee" Leyla said, snapping me out of my thoughts, and she plopped down on the other couch with Hannah.

Leyla- "Sup peeps?"

Hannah- "Oh god Leyla, trying to be all gangster now"

Leyla- "Hey, it's what I do" She shrugged.

Hannah- "Since when?"

Leyla- "Since….well…oh be quiet!"

I laughed at them and Leyla said, "So whaatsup K-dizzle and T-pain?"

Thalia- "T-pain? Really?"

Leyla- "Yea it goes!"

Thalia- "Suree" I said, rolling my eyes and pulling my legs up on the couch, sitting criss-cross.

Leyla- "Soo what ya guys doin?"

Thalia- "Sitting."

Kendall- "Talking"

Leyla- "Fun."

Thalia- "Yuup." I said and stared blankly at the tv, which was playing some commercial about laundry detergent.

I sighed, feeling conflicted, and just leaned back against the couch.

…..

~Sophia's POV~

Me and James were in his car driving back to my house, dancing around to some music, having fun. We had left the beach 15 minutes ago and I was extremely happy.

I looked over at James, who was looking forward, drumming a little on the steering wheel, and I smiled. The song ended and James continues our random question games.

James- "So, favorite color?" He said, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

Sophia- "Hmmm…purple and blue."

James- "Favorite movie?"

Sophia- "Uhh…oooh! Despicable Me and the old Alice in Wonderland."

He laughed and said, "Okay how about a movie you hate?"

Sophia- "Aall the Harry Potter movies."

James- "What? Why?"

Sophia- "I dunno, I just don't like them."

James- "You're crazy."  
Sophia- "Nah."

James- "Okay then" He said, laughing a bit.

We turned on my street and James turned down the music and a second later he pulled into the driveway.

I sighed and saw James look at me from the corner of my eye.

I finally looked at him and we just stared at each other.

Sophia- "James…" I started to say.

James- "I know." He said, as if he was reading my mind.

James- "Come on" was all he said then got out and walked around and opened my door. I grabbed his outstretched hand and we began walking.

When we got to a little before the door we both stopped and I turned towards him.

Sophia- "Soo.." I said and looked down and picked at the trellis next to me.

Sophia- "I had an amazing time tonight" I added and looked up into his hazel eyes.

James- "I did too" He said, smiling.

I just smiled back at him and he pulled me close to him. I looked back up into his eyes and leaned in. Our lips met and I deepened it and put my arms around his neck.

After a minute or two I pulled away breathless. James just smiled at me and I said, "So does this make me your girlfriend now?" smirking and raising my eyebrow.

James- "If you want to be" He said and looked at me questionally.

I just kissed him again and pulled away after a few seconds.

Sophia- "Does that answer your question?" I said smirking.

James- "Yup" He said and pulled me even closer and I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest.

Sophia- "James..I wish I didn't have to go back to school tomorrow, this weekend was amazing." I said and sighed.

James- "Don't worry I'll come visit you once you get out of school and I'm done filming.

Sophia- "Kay" I said and leaned back and smiled at him.

Sophia- "I should go now, I didn't exactly finish _all _of my homework."

He chuckled and said, "Alright" and let go of me, kissed my cheek , and said bye.

Sophia- "Bye James, see you tomorrow" I said and he walked away smiling.

Once he was gone I turned around and started walking up the rest or the path to the house.

I got my keys out of my bag, opened the door, then shut it quietly.

I heard the tv on in the main living room and walked to it and saw Thalia, Melrose, and Sarah all sittring on the couch with Thalia all sprawled out.

Once they saw me they all smiled and Thalia said, "Hey lovebird!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Hush!" and leaned against the wall.

Sophia- "Hey so I'm just gonna go upstairs and go do my homework then go to sleep k?"

Thalia- "Noo I wanna know how your date was!"

Sophia- "Ehh I'll tell you guys tomorrow I promise."

Thalia- "Alriight" She sighed.

Sophia- "Night lovies!" I said and started walking away.

"Night!" I heard them all yell and walked over to and up the stairs.

Once I got to my room I walked in and slammed the door shut. I jumped and said, "Gahh I didn't mean to do that, oh whateves"

I looked around my room and said, "Wait, why are my pictures all moved around? And why are my drawers open?"

'Weird.' I thought and shut them all. 'Maybe Leyla or Hannah was looking for something'

I shrugged and ran a hand through my hair and walked over to my drawers. I changed into sweats and a v-neck and then grabbed all my homework, thinking about how amazing tonight was.

…..

It was 7:49 the next morning and I was walking down the stairs to the kitchen, waiting for Jason to get here to pick me up. I walked into the kitchen and saw our maid Maleya making toast and a bagel.

I heard the soft patter of my boots on the tile floor and as I walked in and said, "Hey Maleya" and smiled.

"Hey miss Sophia" She replied with her thick accent.

Maleya was a Brazilian woman in her mid 40's and I had basically known her my entire life. My parents had hired her when I was four years old and when they bought a house for me and the girls they had her move in with is to keep an eye on us.

I smiled and jumped onto the island and sat down and said, "So how was your off day yesterday?"

Maleya- "It was good, relaxing, but I did miss you girls"

Sophia- "Aww we missed you too" I smiled again. "You missed a lot yesterday too" I laughed.

Maleya- "I did? Like what?"

Sophia- "Well me, Melrose, and Sarah all went on dates and I have a boyfriend now" I grinned.

Maleya- "Oh goodness, I did miss a lot! Why didn't Miss Thalia go on a date? And you finally got with Mr. Jason that's amazing!" She smiled.

I stopped. Wait, me and Jason? What is she talking about?

Sophia- "Uhh…Jason isn't my boyfriend Mal. We're just friends."

Maleya- "Well if it isn't Jason then who is it?"

I bit my lip and smiled slightly.

Sophia- "James Maslow. Ya know the one that I always tell you about from Big Time Rush?"

Maleya- "Oooh him?" she smiled, "Miss Sophia you have to tell me everything!"

I laughed and heard my phone start playing Never Say Never by Justin Bieber, Jason's ringtone for when he calls.

I picked up my iPhone from next to me and answered it.

Sophia- "Heey Jas, you here?"

Jason- "Yup, come outside"

Sophia- "Kay" I said and hung it up.

I jumped off the counter and Maleya handed me my toast and I said, "I'll tell you all about yesterday later when I get home" I said and smiled.

Maleya- "Alright, see you later Miss Sophia"

Sophia- "Kay, bye" I said and grabbed my bag and walked out.

I walked out the doors and to Jason's black convertible. I got in and Jason said, "Soooph!"

Sophia- "Hey Jas"

He made a shocked face and said, "Is that Maleya's amazing toast?"

Sophia- "Yeees"

He smiled really big and just looked at me.

I sighed and handed him two half pieces.

Jason- "Yaay! Thank you Soph, love you"

Sophia- "Mhmm whateves love you too, just drive I want coffee bean" I said and fixed my white flowy shirt.

Jason- "Ookay we're leavin" He said and started driving off.

I sighed and leaned back, listening to the radio.

Sophia- "Okay what are we listening to?" I asked when a weird song came on.

Jason- "Uhh..I have no idea." He said and finished his toast.

Sophia- "Okay well I'm gonna change it" I said and started going through all the channels.

I finally settled on a station that was playing an Allstar Weekend song and heard my phone beep.

I leaned down and went through my bag until I found my phone. I had one new text message from James.

'Good morning beautiful, yesterday was amazing, can't wait to see you later. – xoxo James'

I laughed at the xoxo part and texted him back.

Jason- "Who ya texting?" I heard him say.

Sophia- "My new boyfriend" I smiled.

Jason- "You have a boyfriend?" He asked, surprised.

I just smiled huge and said, "Yup"

Jason- "Wait, is it that James guy?" He asked, tightening his grip on the wheel.

Sophia- "Mhm" I said, looking at my nails.

Jason- "Wow."

Sophia- "What?"

Jason- "Don't you like, barely even know him?"

Sophia- "What? No I know him!"

Jason- "But you only met him 2 days ago."

Sophia- "A lot can happen in two days Jas."

Jason- "Whatever you say." He said and pulled into the coffee bean parking lot.

Sophia- "Ooh! This is the drive through one!"

He laughed and said, "So I take it you just wanna go through the drive through?"

Sophia- "Duuh!" I smiled.

He laughed again and pulled in the drive through.

We got to the menu and I leaned over to the side on my knees, leaning on Jason's lap to look at the menu. I felt him put his arm around me as he ordered what he wanted and then looked at me and I said, "Uhh…..and a medium pure chocolate" then leaned back into my seat again.

He pulled up to the window and I tried to give him money for my drink but he refused it and payed for both of ours.

I sighed and ran a hand through my wavy hair.

Jason handed me my drink and started driving off.

Jason- "Soph, ya know I'm never gonna make you pay for your drink when your with me"

Sophia- "I know but I would like it if I could pay for my drink at least once" I said and took a sip of my drink.

Jason- "Okay" He said and continued driving to school.

…

**Okay well that was it! Haha well I thought this chapter was kinda boring in my opinion but you may think otherwise.**

**And I will try to post chapters more often now cause I'm not as busy anymore. So yea. Haha.**

**Okay well review pleeeease, I need feedback on these chapters. Kay well byeee! :)**

**Megan **


	9. James and Springtime

**Heeeey guys! I'm sooooosososo sorry for not updating this for a really long time, I've been busy with CSTs and school and all that junk. Haha. (:**

**Well to make it up here's Chapter 9 and plus I'm going to be starting a new story on here called Life Isn't Perfect along with this one. And I'll post it sometime this week so you guys can go check it out if you want. :)**

**Oh and PS, thank you to ****Sunny4027 and for reviewing Chapter 8 :) and everyone who has reviewed any of the previous ones. Okay here ya go! (:**

…..

"Soo Sophia how was your date yesterday?" asked Thalia, smiling.

We were all at lunch and I was sitting next to Sarah and Ashley, with Jason across from me and Thalia, Melrose, and Hannah next to him.

Ashley- "Wait, you went on a date yesterday? With who?" She asked, turning to me.

I smirked and said, "James Maslow"

Ashley- "What? Why didn't you tell me this?"

Leyla- She got too caught up with her Maslow fever" She said and we all started laughing.

Sophia- "Woow Leyla, that sounds like something a crazy Justin Bieber fan would use."

Leyla- "Whaaatever, still it's true!"

Sophia- "Well I'm not the only one who went on a date! Melrose and Sarah went on dates also."

Ashley- "Oh gosh, I go away for one weekend and everything happens right?"

"Pretty much" we all replied.

Melrose- "So Sophia how was your date?"

I smiled and briefly explained it and everyone went "Aww" at different parts.

After I finished telling them about it they all said stuff like, "Aww that's so cute" and "I'm so happy for you"

Thalia- "Soo Sophia's got her dream boyfriend now"

Leyla- "And he seems really amazing." They all smiled.

I laughed and said, "Yeah he is" and smiled thinking about him.

Sophia- "Soo Melrose how as your date? I smirked.

She laughed and started to explain it and I noticed Jason from the corner or my eye just playing with his food, with a mixture of sadness and anger on his face, but I just shook it off and listened to the rest of Melrose's date.

….

It was after school now, the bell had rung about 3 minutes ago and I was walking to my locker through the bright, colorful hallway and lockers. I finally got to my purple locker and balanced my books and notebook on my left hand and put in my combo. I pushed open the locker and gently set my stuff down on the top shelf and pulled out my phone.

'_Wasn't Jason supposed to meet me at my locker?'_ I thought.

I punched in his number on my phone then waited patiently as it rang.

'_Cmon Jason pick up' _I thought and tapped my foot as it rang.

Jason- "Yelloow?"

Sophia- "Hey Jas where are you?"

Jason- "My locker. I got held up by Mr. Wang, you know how he hates me. I'm heading over there right now"

Sophia- "Mhmm kay." I said and hung up and rummaged through my locker looking for what I needed to take home.

I started humming a random Cody Simpson song and heard a locker slam shut loudly by me.

I stopped humming and looked out curiously to see who it was but no one was in the hall.

'_Weird.' _I thought, '_It feels like someone's watching me. Whatever, probably just me being paranoid again.'_

I turned back to my locker and shoved some stuff in my side bag. I suddenly felt hands around my waist and me being lifted up a bit and screamed.

"Whoa whoa chill hun" I heard someone say and turned around as they put me down.

Jason.

I smacked his arm and he flinched.

Jason- "Oww!" He said and grabbed his arm.

Sophia- "That's what you get for scaring me bay!" I laughed.

Jason- "Sorry hun" He laughed, "Or should I say Ms. Paranoid" He laughed more.

Sophia- "Shuh up" I said and turned back to my locker.

I got the last thing out of my locker and shut it quickly then turned around to face Jason.

Jason- "Soo you ready now?" He said and smiled huge.

Sophia- "Yup" I said popping the p. "Lets go"

Jason- "Ookay, leggo!" He said and grabbed my hand and started walking away.

Sophia- "Jas you're so weird."

Jason- "Uh huh but you love me"

Sophia- "Sure" I laughed.

Once we got out the front doors of the school I sighed and smelled the cool April air.

Sophia- "Jas?"

Jason- "Yeah?"

Sophia- "I hate April and its hot weather."

Jason- "I know" He laughed and tightened his grip on my hand.

Sophia- "Jaas are we almost to your car?" I whined a few minutes later.

Jason- "Kinda"

Sophia- "Bleh why do you have to park so far?"

Jason- "I don't know"

Sophia- "Gah."

Jason- "Okay stop." He said and pulled me to a stop.

Sophia- "What? Why?"

Jason- "Come closer."

Sophia- "Oookay" I said and moved a little closer.

Jason- "Hold on."

Sophia- "Hold on to whaa-" I said and he scooped up my back legs and held me to him bridal style.

Sophia- "Whoa." I said and held onto his neck.

Jason- "Ahh your bag weighs a lot, what do you have in there?"

I laughed and said, "Stuff. And I never asked you to carry me so that's your fault."

He just laughed and kept walking to his car.

We got to his car 2 minutes later and Jason set me down with his arm still around me and unlocked the car. He opened the door for me and I shrugged off his arm and got in.

He shut my door and walked around to the drivers side and we started driving out of the parking lot. I rested my head on the window and stared out blankly as Jason turned on the radio.

Jason- "What's wrong Soph?"

Sophia- "Mmm I'm tired" I mumbled.

Jason- "Ahh you always are."

Sophia- "Noo its just school that wares me out"

Jason- "It's really _that _tiring?"

Sophia- "Yeah" I said and closed my eyes.

…  
We got to the house about 15 minutes later with a little bit of traffic and I dozed off a bit here and there.

Jason pulled into the big driveway and turned off the car.

Jason- "Soph you alive?"

Sophia- "Kinda"

Jason- "Alright well unless you wanna live in the car, let's go." He laughed.

Sophia- "Kay kay" I said and opened my door, grabbed all my stuff, and climbed out.

We walked up the big walkway and when we got to the house the door was already unlocked so we went right in.

I set my stuff down on a side table and heard talking from one of the living rooms.

We walked in and saw Sarah and Carlos watching tv and laughing, with Melrose on a couch over to the side.

Sophia- "Heeya guys"

Carlos- "Hey Soph!"

Melrose- "Hey"

I walked over the couch where Melrose was and sat down, with Jason next to me.

Sophia- "So what's up?" I said, pulling my legs up on the couch next to me.

Sarah- "Noothin"

Sophia- "Interesting."

Melrose- "Yup."

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and dug it out. I had one new text from James.

'Hey I'm done with filming for today, on my way over, see you soon. –xoxo James'

I laughed and silently texted him back.

Sophia- "Hey Carlos aren't you supposed to be filming today?" I said curiously, looking up from my phone.

Carlos- "Nahh they didn't need me today"

Sophia- "Ahh okay" I said and finished texting James back.

I put my phone down and said, "I'm bored."

Melrose- "Me too, and those lovebirds over there refuse to change the channel!" She said, pointing over to Sarah and Carlos, who were sitting close, holding hands, watching some weird show.

I just laughed and rested my head against the couch, watching the tv from the corner of my eyes.

A few minutes later I heard the doorbell ring and jumped up.

Sophia- "Yaay my boyfriend is here!" I said and ran out to the front.

Melrose- "I'm feeling the love Soph!" She yelled after me.

I just laughed and said, "Sorry!"

I ran over to the big front doors then wrenched it open and saw Logan and James standing there.

Sophia- "Heey"

Logan- "Holaaa" He said and made a weird hand motion.

James- "Hey"

I opened the door more for them to come in and said, "Thank god you are here Logan, your girlfriend is being boring."

He laughed and said, "I guess I have good timing then huh?"

Sophia- "Yuppers"  
He started walking away then said, "What room she in?"

Sophia- "Down the hall, third room on your right."

Logan- "Kay thanks!"

Sophia- "Mhm." I said and turned around to face James.

Sophia- "Heey" I smiled.

James- "Hey cutie" He said pulled me into a hug.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist.

Sophia- "I missed you" I said, with my head on his chest.

James- "I missed you too" He said and chuckled a bit.

I pulled away and said, "Come on, lets go to one of the living rooms" and took his hand.

We went to one of the smaller living rooms that I loved and walked in silently and walked over and sat down on one of the big couches in the middle of the room.

I pulled my legs up criss-cross in front of me and turned towards James.

Sophia- "Soo, how was your day today? I said and smiled.

James- "Good, we're filming a pretty cool episode this week."

Sophia- "That's good." I said and looked at our hands, resting on my left knee.

James- "And how was your day? He said, smiling huge.

I laughed at the look on his face and said, "Ohh umm to be honest, pretty boring."

James- "Ahh, fun"

Sophia- "Mhm, very."

He pulled me closer to him and put my legs over his and I sighed.

Sophia- "I feel so tired." I said, putting my head on his shoulder.

Sophia- "And I hate spring." I added and he chuckled quietly.

James- "Why?"

Sophia- "Cause it gets hotter and I like almost die in the heat."

James- "But we get to have pool parties and barbeques and stuff like that" He said, winking.

Sophia- "Oh yes" I said, laughing.

James- "Well its true!"

Sophia- "Mhm" I said, still laughing a bit.

I leaned my head up against the couch and just looked at him.

James- "What?"

Sophia- "Nothing." I smirked, "I'm just happy to be here with you."

….

**There you goo! Hope you liked it :)**

**I am currently working on the next chapter so hopefully I can start posting chapters more frequently. And I will post chapter one of my new story tomorrow. (:**

**Review and tell me what you think please, cause I'm having some friend problems and so yeah I don't get feedback from them anymore, sooo review and cheer me up? :D haha**

**Megan **

***Oh and PS, I went to a Cody Simpson concert last Saturday and it was pretty amazing and he miiiight be showing up in this story later on soo yeah. ;) **

**Byee! :)**


	10. Sarah's New Friend

**Hey guysss! (:**

**Soooo yeah I'm sorry for not posting this for awhile, I had a little accident with my finger, I slammed it in a car door and that's the hand I write with soooo yeah haha.**

**But I finally finished this chapter and the next one is in progress and I'm still working on the next chapter of Life Isn't Perfect also. Well here ya go! (:**

**Oh and P.S.- who's excited that its finally summer? I know I am. (:**

"_It's Friday, Friday, getting down on Friday"_

I heard this playing and shot up out of bed.

"What the fudgeeee" I groaned and quickly turned it off.

Remind me to kill Jason for changing my alarm to that.

I scratched my head tiredly and looked at my clock, 6:50. I pulled myself out of bed slowly and ran my hand through my messy curly hair, walking over to my closet to find something to wear.

20 minutes later I had finally settled on wearing shorts with a brown belt and a flowery design shirt and black flats, put on my makeup, and fixed my hair to not be _as _insanely curly and messy, and walked out with my side bag.

I walked past Thalia's room and stopped when I heard her Never Shout Never music playing and opened the door and saw her getting ready.

Sophia- "Aye Tay you almost ready?" I said, leaning against the doorframe.

Thalia- "Uh….yeah I just need to finish putting on my makeup."

Sophia- "Kay" I said and walked over to her bed, "Dang why is your room so messy girl?"

Thalia- "I dunno"

Thalia- "But when is my room not messy?" She said, flicking her bangs to the side.

Sophia- "True."

Sophia- "So what's the deal with you and Kendall?" I said, sitting on her bed and pulling my legs up in front of me.

Thalia- "What do you mean, we're friends I guess."

Sophia- "I thought you both liked each other though"

Thalia- "We do, its just….complicated."

Sophia- "Tay…"

Thalia- "Whaat?"

Sophia- "I know your still a little sore from being with…..Jake, but please don't do this to Kendall, I know he really likes you Thalia."

She flinched when I said Jake's name but just shook it off and said, "I'm fine. I've forgotten all about Jake Soph." She said and faked a smile.

I noticed and nodded, not entirely believing her.

Sophia- "Okay then"

She finally turned around to look at me and said, "I'm almost ready, I'll just meet you down in the kitchen."

Sophia- "Okay" I said and got up off her bed and walked out the door.

…

~Thalia's POV~

I watched Sophia walk out the door then turned back to the mirror.

I started thinking about Jake again, my eyes filling up with tears. I just shook my head and wiped my eyes.

I can't go there again. I need to forget about him. He was nothing but a jerk.

I sighed and finished doing my hair then turned around, turned off my music, grabbed my bag, and walked out.

~Sophia's POV~

After I got done talking to Thalia I went downstairs to the kitchen and saw Sarah and Maleya in there talking and making food.

"Heey" I said as I walked in and they turned around slightly.

"Hey" they both said.

Sophia- "Where's Melrose?" I said, hopping up on the counter.

Sarah- "She's with that new girl, I think her name is Stephanie or something."

Sophia- "Oh" I said and a second later Thalia walked in.

Sarah- "Hey Thalia"

Thalia- "Hey" She said and leaned against the counter I was sitting on.

Thalia- "Where's Jason and Leyla?"

Sarah- "Uhh…they said they'd meet us at school I think."

Thalia- "Okaay"

I sighed and leaned back and felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

Thalia turned to look at me and said, "Ooh who is it?"

Sophia- "James" I said smiling and texted him back.

Thalia- "Whaad he say?"

Sophia- "Just good morning and stuff"

Thalia- "Ooh" She said and I smacked her arm lightly.

Sophia- "Shuh up"

I set my phone back down on the counter and Sarah said, "We better get going if we wanna go get something real quick"

Sophia- "Okay, leggo!" I said and hopped down from the counter and grabbed my phone and bag.

Sarah and Thalia grabbed their stuff also and we started walking out and then quickly turned back and said, "Bye Maleya!" and then started walking again.

Maleya-"Bye girls!"

We walked out the door to our red convertible and I hopped in the back seat and threw my stuff on the seat next to me while Thalia got in the passenger seat and Sarah got in the drivers seat.

Sarah- "Soo where we gonna stop at?"

Thalia and Sophia- "Jamba Juicee!" We said at the same time and laughed.

Sarah- "Okay then we're going to Jamba Juice!" she said and started to drive off.

While we were driving I just decided to lean back in my seat and keep texting James while Thalia and Sarah talked about some history assignment that they had to do.

About 6 minutes later we got there and I hopped out with Thalia.

Thalia- "What do you want Sar?"

Sarah- "Uhh...just get what I usually get"

Thalia- "Kay" She said and shut the door and we started walking off.

Once we entered I slowly browsed the menu hanging on the wall and Thalia said, "Soph, are you happy with James?"

I slowly turned my attention to her and said, "Yeah, he's the best boyfriend I've ever had"

"He's the only boyfriend you've ever had!" She said jokingly.

"I know but still even if I had had another boyfriend before him he would still be the best." I laughed.

"What if you had Cody Simpson as your past boyfriend?" She said, raising her eyebrow.

"Ahh, touché." I said laughing quietly and turned my attention back to the menu.

15 minutes later we had gotten out drinks, left Jamba Juice, and headed to school, and we now parked in the student parking lot. We quickly grabbed all our stuff and started walking towards the school.

Thalia- "Hey Soph text Jas and Leyla and see where they are"

Sophia- "Kay" I said and pulled my phone out of my pocket to text them.

We walked through the doors about a minute later then started walking to our lockers.

Sophia- "Hey Sarah aren't you gonna go to your locker?" I said when she didn't turn in the direction of her locker.

Sarah- "Ehh I'll just go with you guys, I'm too lazy to go walk to mine"

Sophia- "Alright" I said, laughing a bit.

-Lunch Time-

I was walking to my locker from my 4th period though the jam-packed halls of people either going to lunch or to their lockers. I got to my locker finally after getting through all the traffic, to see Jason leaning casually on my locker.

Sophia- "Hey Jas" I said as I walked up to him.

Jason- "Hey Soph" He said and moved over so I could open my locker.

Sophia- "How was English?"

Jason- "Terrible. We had to write _another _essay."

Sophia- "Well I told you not to take that class."

Jason- "I know I know. I need to listen to you more often."

Sophia- "Uh-huh you do. Now lets go to lunch I'm hungry" I said, slamming my locker closed and smiling.

Jason- "Okay lets go" He said laughing and we walked off, arm in arm.

~Sarah's POV~

I was walking fast down the hallway, trying to get to the cafeteria for lunch cause I was late and still wanted to get food. Plus I hate being late to lunch. Stupid Spanish teacher.

I started to look down as I walked and suddenly felt myself hit someone else and fall down on the ground.

Sarah- "Ooof" I said and scratched my head, looking at the person I bumped into, who had also fallen.

She had long brown hair, green eyes, black glasses, and was wearing skinny jeans, converse, and had on a shirt with some random band name on it that I've never heard of before.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was walking, I'm so clumsy!" She said, starting to pick up all her stuff.

Sarah- "Oh, no its not your fault. Well not completely anyway. I wasn't looking either" I laughed.

We both stood up and she said, "You sure you're okay?"

Sarah- "Yeah I'm fine. Wait, I haven't seen you around here at all, are you new here?"

"Yeah, um I just moved here from Georgia."

Sarah- "Oh that's cool! Well I'm Sarah" I said and held out my hand.

"Melanie. Nice to meet you." She sad and reached out to shake my hand.

She looked down for a minute and said, "Oh!" and picked up my helmet. "This must be yours."

Sarah- "Oh yeah it is. Haha I didn't even remember losing it. I should really actually strap it on" I said and set it back on my head.

She laughed and I said, "So where were you headed?"

Melanie- "Well I was trying to find my locker but I can't."

Sarah- "Oh well what's your locker number?"

Melanie- "Uhh…jazz1069, do you know where that is?"

Sarah- "Yeah that's right by mine! I'll show you where it is."

Melanie- "Oh thanks! If you didn't I'd probably be stuck looking for it forever."

I laughed and she said, "So what's with the names of all of the buildings?"

Sarah- "They're named after different types of music. Like for instance, yours and my locker are in the jazz building."

Melanie- "Oh that's really cool! So there's like a rock building and pop building too?"

Sarah- "Uh-huh, they're decorated like the themes too. Its really funny."

Melanie- "Haha I'd love to see the country one then" She said laughing.

Sarah- "Yeah omg that's my favorite!" I said and we both started laughing.

Sarah- "Well come on, we can go to your locker then go get something to eat."

Melanie- "Alright, let's go" She said and we started walking off and I thought, this could be a start to an awesome friendship.

**Alright well there you go! I know this chapter kind sucks and its short but it's just really supposed to introduce Melanie and stuff. So yeah and I've had some major writers block recently along with the accident with my finger. But I'm working on the next chapter and hopefully it'll be better than this one. Sooo revieww! Please? (:**


	11. Awkward Hugs and Starbucks with James

**Hey guys (:**

**Sorry for not updating this for awhile, I've had major writers block recently and family problems so yeahh. But anyways here's chapter 11 of Nothing Even Matters.**

**Oh and I don't own anything but the plot and OCs. (:**

…

Sophia's POV-

I tapped my mint green nails on the cafeteria table as I picked at the remains of my lunch and tried to listen to what Leyla and Ashley were talking about, feeling distracted. Jason noticed after a few minutes and said, "Soph you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about something."

"Okay.."He said hesitantly.

I looked over at Thalia, sitting next to Jason, and she raised her eyebrows at me.

I gave her a look and mouthed, "I'll talk to you about it later" and she nodded silently.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out quickly to see who it was.

From: James

'Hey Soph, me and the guys are gonna go to the beach this Saturday wanna come? You can bring the girls too.'

I smiled and looked up at Thalia and said, "Hey Tay beach Saturday with the guys, you coming?"

"Sure" She said and smiled.

I looked down and started to text James back and heard Ashley say, "Ooo what guys?"

"Her incredibly hot boyfriend, Thalia's soon to be boyfriend, and the other two btr guys." Leyla said and I laughed.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Kendall is not my soon to be boyfriend." Thalia said, frowning.

Sophia and Leyla- "Yeah he is"

"Girl I saw the way he was looking at you. He so likes you." Leyla added.

"So? He never asked me out. And I doubt he ever will."

"He will, trust me." Leyla said.

"Maybe he's just shy" I said.

"I doubt it."

"You never know" I said and smirked.

"Hey have you guys seen Sarah?" Leyla said, changing the subject.

Me and Thalia shook our heads no and Jason said, "No not at all."

"That's weird. She's never late to lunch." Ashley said, leaning back in her seat.

"Yeah I know" Leyla said.

"Yeah and where's Melrose? I haven't been her all day." Ashley said.

"I have no idea. She even left earlier than us to school." I said, staring down at the back of my multi-colored jewel incrusted iPhone.

"Wait is that her over there?" Jason said, looking behind me.

We all looked over to where he was looking and Thalia said, "Omg that is her!"

She was sitting over at a table with Hannah and the new girl Stephanie.

"What's she doing sitting over there?" Leyla asked.

"I don't know." Jason said.

"Same here." I said and turned back to the table.

…..

After School-

I was walking from my last class with Jason, who was telling me some crazy story that he read, but I kept zoning out and wasn't really listening to him.

Why was Melrose not sitting with us at lunch today? Were her and Hannah not gonna hang out with us anymore at school? Did we do something to get her mad at us? Were they too preoccupied with the new girl….Stephanie? I think that's her name. Oh well what about Sarah too? She was MIA today at lunch and I didn't get a chance to talk to her today in 5th.

I thought about different possibilities with both of the situations and just sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Hellooo? Anybody alive in there?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and Jason started poking me. I caught his hand and held it in mine and said, "Jas I'm alive, chill."

"Well you weren't responding to me, and I don't even think you were listening to my story." He said and pouted.

"Gosh Jason you're such a little kid" I said laughing.

"Am not!"

"Sure" I said laughing, my mind drifting off a bit.

I started to look around a bit and noticed that we had gotten to my locker and quickly turned to open it.

As soon as I opened it I saw a letter fall from one of the shelves and picked it up to look at it.

"What's it say?" Jason said, leaning on the locker to the left of mine.

I sighed and said, "Its from Sarah, she said that Melrose is going home with Hannah and Stephanie, Thalia's getting a ride with her friend Blanca, and Sarah's getting a ride home with some girl named Melanie so the keys are in here on the shelf."

"Oh I know Melanie! She's new here and she's in my chem class."

"Greeeat." I said and put the note back in my locker.

"Well if you don't wanna go home alone I can come with" He said smiling, "I can just give Leyla the keys and go"

"No I wouldn't let you do that to Leyla, she hates driving alone remember? Plus she's a terrible driver."

"Finee. But I still don't like you going home alone."

"Oh chill Jas, I'll be fine, and its not like I haven't gone home alone before." I said, putting the last thing in my locker, grabbing my keys, and shutting my locker.

"I'll be fine" I repeated, pulling my bag up more on my shoulder.

"Okay. But you better text me to tell me that you're okay or I'll freak out"

"Wouldn't want that to happen" I said, smirking.

"I just wouldn't want to lose my best friend" He said, throwing his arms around me.

"Ugh Jas, personal space please." I said, trying to peel his arms off me.

"I just love you so much!" He said, squeezing me tighter.

"I'm sure you do"

I sighed and stopped trying to get his arms off me a second later and said, "Jas?"

"Hm?" He said, his face buried in my hair.

"When are you gonna let me go?"

"When you hug me back."

I sighed again and wrapped my arms around his torso and buried my face in his chest.

"Better?" I mumbled.

"Much." He said and started to let me go.

I pulled away from his embrace and started walking towards the front again, Jason walking on the side of me.

Once we got outside the building I said, "So where you supposed to meet Leyla?" turning to face him.

"Uhh out here somewhere, let me text her." He said, and pulled out his iPhone.

I looked around at all the students waiting for the bus, hanging out with their friends, or going to their cars and shifted my weight back and forth on my legs aimlessly.

I saw Jason look at me from the corner of my eye once he finished texting Leyla and heard him say, "What are you thinking about Soph?" curiously.

I bit my lip, hesitating on what to say, then said, "Things. People. Places. Events. Etc. Etc."

"You never seize to amaze me Soph."He said, chuckling.

"It's a gift" I said,, winking at him.

He laughed and pulled his phone back out of his pocket and said, "Leyla said she's at the car, where are you parked?"

"Uhh, somewhere over there." I said pointing over to the left side of the parking lot.

"Ahh I'm parked on the opposite side, want me to walk you to your car?"

"Nah I'll be fine, plus I don't wanna make Leyla wait longer."

"Okay, you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."I repeated and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow, and don't forget to text me.  
I laughed and said, "Alright I won't" and leaned in to give him a hug.

He hugged me back then gave me a kiss on the cheek and said, "Bye Soph."

"Bye Jas" I said we both started walking away.

….

After I had gotten to my car I had decided against going home immediately and driven to a local Starbucks to get a drink and do the little amount of homework I had.

When I was halfway done with my homework I felt my phone start buzzing then heard Worldwide playing and quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Soph its James"

"Oh hey" I said smiling.

"Hey so I got done filming for the day and I wanted to see you, are you at the house?"

"Oh, no I'm here at Starbucks, I didn't feel like going home yet." I said, grinning at the fact that he wanted to see me.

I heard him laugh and say, "Alright then. Are you at the one by the mall?"

"Yup"

"Okay, then I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

"Kay see you then" I said and hung up.

I set my phone down on the table and took a sip of my drink, tapping my foot silently.

I then decided to finish doing my homework while I was waiting for James so I wouldn't have to do it later, looking up every few seconds to see if he was here or not.

Finally about 5 minutes later I saw him walking towards me smiling and quickly stood up and started walking towards him.

"Hey" I smiled.

"Hey beautiful" He said and gave me a kiss then pulled me in for a hug.

I wrapped my arms around him and he said, "I missed you" with his face buried in my hair.

"I just saw you yesterday" I said laughing.

"But I still missed you" He said grinning.

"Alright then" I said and started to let him go.

"So you didn't miss me?" He said, pulling me tighter to him.

I pretended to think for a second then said, "Nah not really."

"Okay then" He said then added, "You asked for it" and picked me up quickly in his arms.

I held onto his neck tightly and said, "James put me down! People are staring!"

"Mmm I don't care" He mumbled.

"Jaames! Please?"

"Okay, if you tell me you love me I will."

"Fine, I love you."

"What? I didn't hear that can you repeat it?"

I sighed and said, "I love you"

"Huh!"

"I love you James!" I half screamed and he smiled and put me back down.

"See that wasn't so hard" He said smirking.

I rolled my eyes and started to go back to the table but heard him say, "Oh and one more thing, I love you too Sophia."

I smiled wide then grabbed his hand and started leading him back to the table, avoiding the stares of other people at their tables.

….

**Well there you go! I hope you liked it :)**

**There's going to be a lot of drama with Jason and Sophia coming up in the next few chapters and with all the girls' friendships plus more of Thalia and Kendall. So if you liked it you should review (:**

**Oh and tell me who's POV you want to be in the next chapter or the one after that. **

**Alright well bye! Anddd don't forget to review (:**


	12. Just friends?

**Haaaaaaaaaay guys! I'm back! **

**Sorry for taking so long posting another chapter, I'll try not to do that again. (:**

**So here's this chapter of Nothing Even Matters, it's one of my favorites. It's a bit boring in the beginning but the ending is pretty good sooo here ya go! I'll see you at the bottom :)**

…

Sophia's POV-

"So how's school going?" He said smirking at me.

We were walking down a random street by Starbucks, hand in hand, talking about random things and looking in the various shop windows curiously.

"Oh just fantaaastic, totally love it." I said sarcastically.

He laughed and said, "Well as least you only have like a month and a half left of it right?"

"Yeah and also prom is coming up." I said smiling.

"Oooh and who's gonna be your date this year?" He said, stopping and smirking at me.

"Mmm I don't know, maybe Jason." I said jokingly.

He pretended to scoff and said, "Really?"

"Yeah, he's just soooo hot."

"Oh really?"

"Mhhmmm."

"Fine then" He said and grabbed me and threw me on his shoulder.

"Ahh James!" I said hitting his back lightly, "Put me dooown!"

"Nah I'm good"

"You just love picking me up all the time don't you?"

"Uh-huh." He said and kept walking.

I just sighed and leaned against his back, waiting for him to put me down.

"James?" I said a few minutes later.

"Huh?"

"When are you gonna put me down?"

"Never."

"Oh then I guess I can't go to the beach Saturday with you guys."

He stopped suddenly after I said that then quickly put me back down on the sidewalk and said, "So can you go now?" smiling a bit.

"Hmm, I don't know, I'm gonna have to think about it." I said and started walking away.

"Oh really?" He said and quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me back closer to him.

"Mhm" I said, leaning back to look at him.

He started to lean down to reach my face but when he was an inch away from me I quickly got out of his grip and started walking away.

I heard him groan and say, "Ugh Soph you're such a tease."

I stopped to turn around and wink at him saying, "Yup, always."

Then he started walking towards me and I quickly turned around and started walking again.

About a minute later I felt hands on my waist, turning me around, and looked up to see a smirking James.

"And where do you think you're going?"

My breathing hitched in my throat and I took a step back, out of his grip. He saw this and smirked even more, taking a step closer to me. I tried to take another step back but then realized that he had backed me up into the wall of the store, trapping me.

He took another step forward and wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "Do I make you nervous?"

I smirked inwardly that he was buying what I was doing and played along more, pressing my body against his and saying, "I could ask you the same thing."

"Ah well played Miss Larose."

"Uh-huh" I said and leaned in to kiss him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down closer to me.

After a few seconds of kissing, I pulled away breathlessly and said, "Come on, it's getting late we should go."

"Alright" He said, smiling even more now, and grabbed my hand as we started descending back down the street.

…

Friday after school-

"Soo are you guys excited for tomorrow?" I said, closing my locker and turning around to face Sarah, Thalia, and Jason.

"Yeah" Sarah said excitedly, "I miss Carlos."

"But you just saw him yesterday" I said laughing.

"Yeah, well I still miss him!"

I just laughed and Thalia said, "What about you Soph, you haven't seen James since Tuesday, don't you miss him?"

I bit my lip hesitantly then said, "Yeah, a lot, but I understand that he has a job that keeps him busy a lot and he loves it so I'm okay with it, Plus I get to see him tomorrow." I said, smiling at the last part.

"Wow, that's dedicated."

"That's cute" Sarah echoed.

"I think it's dumb." Jason muttered.

I pretended not to hear him and just laughed and said, "What bout you Tay? You excited to see Keeeendall?"

"Ha, sure." She said and turned around to start walking again.

"Oh come on, you know you love him." I said smirking.

"Uh, no I don't. And he doesn't like me either."

"Pshh, yes he does. And that's not that way you were acting when you first met him, remember that?"

"Yeah and he never asked me out after, remember that?"

"He was busy! You can't blame him for being busy! Plus he came to visit you right after he was done! Doesn't that count for something? I bet he will ask you out soon."

"No he won't." She said flatly, "And that was reaaally awkward when he came over. Plus I looked terrible."

I laughed and said, "I don't know why you don't just admit that you have feelings for him. You guys would be adorable together."

"Yeah you guys would! Plus we could all go on like, one big date with all the guys!" Sarah said excitedly.

"Whoa whoa whoa, now you're getting carried away. Me and Kendall will never be a couple. Sorry Sar."

Sarah pouted and pulled her helmet further down on her perfectly straight dark brown hair and I said, "Don't be so negative Thal! You guys could be a couple someday, You never know."

"Okay fine, if me and Kendall ever do become a couple, which I highly doubt, I will take you up on that offer."

"Yay!" Sarah said and pulled out her phone and started texting.

By this time we had already gotten to Jason's car and we all started getting in, with Thalia and Sarah in the back, me in the passenger's seat, and Jason driving.

Once we started driving I leaned forward and started fiddling with the radio, flipping through the various channels.

"Wait wait wait go back I thought I heard something!" Sarah said a minute later, throwing her hands up.

I gave her a weird look and flipped back a channel to hear a Big Time Rush song start playing loudly throughout the car.

"Oooo I love this song!" Sarah shouted excitedly and Jason groaned.

"Of course you do."

I laughed at both of them and started singing along with Sarah.

"So everybody get up up out of your seats, kick off your shoes like you're down at the beach and jump up up out of your seats singin ayo, if I ruled the worlddd!" Me and Sarah sang in harmony.

It ended a second later and me, Sarah, and Thalia all started laughing and Jason grumbled, "Remind me never to let you be in charge of the radio again."

I just laughed at him and Sarah said, "Hey what time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"The guys are coming to pick us up at 12ish so be ready by then."

"Alright."

5 minutes later we got there and we all quickly got out, grabbing our stuff, and went inside the house.

Once we were all inside the house, Sarah and Thalia walked over to the main living room and I made my way up to my room, with Jason following close behind me.

Once inside my room I threw my stuff on the ground right by my bed and collapsed face-first on my bed, ready to endeavor whatever tonight and tomorrow would bring.

…..

"Jas you really need to focus. Are you even actually watching it at all?"

"Yes I am! But this stuff is so complicated, I don't even get half of what I'm watching."

"It's not even that complicated Jas."

"Yes it is! I can barely tell which one is Elena and which is Katherine. And what the heck is wrong with Stefan? And don't even get me started on Damon. Is he like bi-polar or something?"

"Well first of all, Katherine is the evil one, Elena is the one with Stefan. And nothing's wrong with Stefan, he just acts dumb sometimes. And Damon is _not _bi-polar, he's just…Damon."

"Ugh I don't get how you watch this stuff, it's really weird and creepy." He groaned, leaning back on my bed.

"Hey!" I said throwing popcorn at him, "It's not weird! Take it back!"

"Nah I'm good." He said and I grabbed more popcorn and started throwing it at him.

"Hey! Stop throwing popcorn at me!"

"Nah I'm good." I said, mocking him and throwing more at him.

"That's it!" He said and tackled me, making me fall back on the bed.

"Ugh Jas get off me you're heavy!" I said, trying to push him off me but failing.

"Nope." He said and started tickling my sides.

I started laughing uncontrollably and said, "Jaa…Jasss…pleee…pleeeaa…pleaseee…..stooopp!" in between breaths.

"Fine." He finally said after a minute and pinned my arms down by my head and leaned down closer to me.

"Better?"

"Yeee….yeaahh" I said between shaky breaths.

"Okay." He said and I looked up and locked eyes with him and he started leaning down, and before I even had time to realize what was happening, his lips were on mine.

…..

**Ooooo, bet ya didn't see that one coming. **

**Haha I know I'm evil but it had to happen sooner or later. **

**Well the next one you will find out what happens next and it will be them all at the beach, sooo it's gonna be good. :)**

**And I will try to post the next one as soon as I'm done writing it but I've started school again and I'm trying to do really good this year and stay on task so during the weekend sometime after I finish the next chapter it will be posted. Soo until next time! (:**

**Oh and uhh, Reviewwww! Please? :D**


	13. Vamos a la playa part 1

**Hey guys, I am sosososososo sorry that I haven't updated this since September, I've been super busy with school and haven't had any time to write but I'm going to try my best to make time to write more. And also I am almost done with the next chapter of Life Isn't Perfect so that will be updated shortly after this one. (:**

**Aand I promise to start writing more of these stories so I can update them more frequently, including my new one I will be posting soon. And one more thing, I really don't know if you guys like these stories or not. For the last one I think I got about 2 reviews, so either you guys don't like it, or you just aren't reviewing, which makes me kinda sad. I mean, if you like them you should review. I promise I don't bite. So if I keep just getting just 1 or 2 reviews, I might consider stopping this story. So, as I said before, you guys really should review. It only takes about a second and it will make me very happy. So, with that said, here's chapter 13, Vamos a la playa part 1! **

….

I was freaking out. Officially freaking out. And I had no idea what to do.

I stayed laying like this, frozen with shock, as Jason continued to kiss me.

When I could finally comprehend what was going on, I quickly pushed him off with my hands and sat up to look at him, wide eyed.

".. What was that?" I half screamed at him as I scanned his face seeing a mix of shock, confusion, and…content?

It took him a few seconds to fully register what was going on, but when he realized it and came back to reality, he quickly said, "Come on Soph you know you liked it." With a small smirk on his face.

My eyes widened even more as I stared at him in shock.

"No no no no Jason, we are _not _going down that road, in case you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend." I said, putting the emphasis on boyfriend.

"That douche? Come on Soph we both know that you can do a whole lot better than him. And you can't honestly tell me that you didn't know I have feelings for you."

I stared at him in awe as he finished, his words slowly processing in my head.

This can't be happening. This honestly _cannot_ be happening. Jason can't have feelings for me, can he? I've always thought of him as a big brother to me, but having feelings for me? That was completely out of my reach.

"You…..have feelings….for…me?" I slowly whispered, as if I was trying to convince myself of it.

"Yes. Why do you think I've always been here for you? Spent every day with you? Changed my classes around so we can have as many classes together as possible? I'm in love with you Sophia."

I just kept staring at him, frozen in shock, trying to comprehend his words.

After a few minutes of him looking up at me expectantly, I finally said, "No you're not. You can't be. You honestly can't be."

"Yes I am. I have been ever since 5th grade. Please just give us a chance. Think of how amazing we can be together." He said, reaching out and taking my hand in his, intertwining our fingers.

I stared at our hands in shock, then quickly looked up at him in horror, as he put his other free hand up to caress my face, and started to lean forward again.

When his lips were on mine again, I felt like I had no control over my body anymore, as he continued kissing me, soft but demanding, as he moved his hand from my face down onto my waist, pulled me closer, and tightened his grip on the hand that was holding mine.

I finally found the strength to forcefully push him off me and scooted away from him, now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Please stop kissing me; you're only making things worse." I said, fighting back tears.

"How am I making things worse? I love you and I want to be with you, please, give me the chance to." He said and started to reach for me again.

"No." I said firmly and got up off the bed and took a few steps back.

"Sophia please." He said and got up off the bed and walked towards me.

When he started to reach up to touch my face again I finally snapped and stepped back.

"No! I don't feel that way about you Jason, please stop doing this to me!" I said, my tears falling down my face now.

"Soph…" He said slowly and tried to walk towards me.

"No!" I screamed at him and ran over to door, flung it open, and ran out quickly.

I ran straight down the hall, down the steps, heading towards the main living room.

Once I got to the main living room, I ran to the back door and tried opening it quickly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Thalia, Melrose, and Sarah all looking at me and heard Melrose say, "Sophia? What's wrong?" But I just proceeded on unlocking the back door and quickly ran out far.

When I got to our shed, I finally collapsed on the grass, my tears flowing freely now, and just laid there feeling weak and confused.

…

Melrose's POV-

Me, Thalia, and Sarah all looked at each other in confusion and worry as we all stood up to peer out the back door. As we were looking out I heard footsteps and we all turned around to see Jason walking in.

"Uh Jason, what the hell happened to Sophia?" I said, looking straight at him.

"Uhh, nothing to worry about, I'll just go talk to her." He said and tried to start walking but we stood in front of the door, blocking it.

"Jason, stop playing stupid, just tell us what happened." Thalia interjected.

"Uh, I kinda uh….well I sorta…." He said, reaching behind his head to scratch his neck nervously.

"Jason, what did you do to her?" I said, clenching my teeth tightly.

"I kissed her alright? Happy now?"

Thalia and Sarah's jaws dropped and I screeched, "You did what?"

"I kissed her. Twice." He repeated, smirking a bit.

"You ass." I gritted out and hit him hard on the side of his face.

"What the hell Melrose?" He said, clutching the side of his face.

"You deserved it you idiot! Why the hell would you kiss her while she has a boyfriend and thinks of you as a brother?"

"I had to tell her someday." He answered simply.

"Yeah well good timing bro." I said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Can I just go get her now?"

"Hell no. You're not allowed to be alone with her anymore you douche." I said and turned to Thalia and Sarah, "Can you guys go make sure she's okay and bring her in please?" I said and they nodded silently.

As soon as they walked out, I turned back to Jason and said, "You're really stupid, you know that right?"

"Shut up Melrose." He snapped back and went to go sit on one of the couches casually.

I just narrowed my eyes at him and thought, _if only looks could kill_.

….

Thalia's POV-

After me and Sarah exited the house we began searching for Sophia everywhere.

"Where do you think she could've gone?" Sarah asked cautiously.

"I'm not sure. She couldn't have gone _that _far."

"Wait! Doesn't she love going over by the garden and shed?" Sarah asked suddenly.

"Yeah she does!" I said and we started running over to the shed.

As soon as we got there, we heard muffled sobs and looked to the side of the shed to see Sophia passed out on the grass, sobbing silently.

"Oh gosh." I whispered silently and we walked over to her cautiously.

"Soph…" I said softly and reached down to touch her hair."

She just kept laying there crying silently and I said, "Soph, you need to go back inside, it's cold out here, you're gonna get sick."

A few seconds later she finally said, "I don't want to see Jason." Her voice low.

"You don't have to, we'll make him leave." I said in response.

A minute later she started to get up; hesitating a bit and Sarah reached her hand out to help her up.

As she was getting up I saw that she has tear stains on her face from crying so much, and said, "Come on lets go inside."

…

Sophia's POV-

As we were heading back to the house, my head kept playing back what happened over and over in my head and I just shook my head and wiped away my tears that started to fall again with my sleeve.

When we got to the back door, I hesitated going in but knew they would make me go in anyway, so I just walked in slowly behind Thalia.

Once we were all in, we saw Melrose and Jason yelling at each other, but stopped suddenly when they saw that we were back.

Jason's eyes landed on mine but I just looked down, avoiding his gaze.

"Sophia…." Jason said lowly.

I slowly took a deep breath and stepped forward a little and said, "Jason, I need to talk to talk to you."

"Alone?" He said with a bit of a gleam in his eyes.

"No." I said flatly.

"Okay?" He said, confusion spreading on his face.

"Look Jason, I don't at all feel the same way about you that you feel about me. And the fact that you feel that way about me changed everything, and well…..I can't be your friend anymore. I'm sorry."

Jason shook his head in disbelief and then said, "Soph, are you really going to throw away our 11 years of friendship for this?"

"Yes. Jason….just all of this is too much for me right now."

"Really Sophia? You're gonna throw it all away just because I told you that I was in love with you?"

I clenched my teeth tightly then said, "Yes! Because you did it when I have a fucking boyfriend!" I screamed at him and everyone just stopped and started at me shocked, never having heard me cuss before, then I added, "What did you expect me to do? Drop James right there just to be with you?" I finished, now shaking with anger.

"Uh," Jason started, fumbling with words, "Well I uh, I hoped you would."

"Yeah well I guess you see how wrong you were no huh?" I said and Jason just stared at me so I finally said, "Goodbye Jason." And with that, took off back out of the living room, up the stairs, and back to my room.

Once I was back inside my room, I quickly shut the door, locked it, and slid down the door to the floor and sat with my legs curled up in front of me, and slowly started crying again.

After what felt like hours of crying my eyes out, I finally gathered enough strength to crawl to my bed, get under the covers and try to fall asleep, hoping tomorrow would be 100% better than today was.

…..

The next morning I woke up to someone shaking me saying, "Soph, wake up." A few times and opened my eyes groggily to see Melrose right by me on my left, Sarah on the other side of her, and Thalia a little bit down on my right.

Once they saw I was up Melrose said, "Um hey Soph."

I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes saying, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Um, well the guys should be here in about an hour or so, so we decided to come wake you up." Thalia said.

"And we sorta wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday." Melrose added.

"How are you doing?" Sarah said, moving to sit next to Melrose on my bed.

I sighed and said, "Honestly I don't know how to feel about it all, but I do know that I don't really ever want to see him again."

They all just sat there, contemplating what to say until Melrose finally said, "What are you gonna tell James?"

I took a deep breath and said, "Absolutely nothing."

They all looked shocked and Thalia said, "Wait what? Why?"

"He doesn't have to know about it. It's not like Jason is going to do anything."

"Uhh, well you never know Soph, he is very persistent. " Melrose replied.

"I doubt it. I told him to leave me alone so he won't try anything."

"Uh, okay if you say so." Melrose said with a weird look on her face.

"Okay well we should start getting ready soo yeah." I said, getting up from the bed and stretching.

"Alright." Thalia said slowly and they all got up and went out the door with sad looks on their faces.

Once they were all out and the door was closed, I sighed and went towards the bathroom to take a shower, trying to decide if I made the right decision by not wanting to tell James.

…

Once I was out of the shower and dressed in my bathing suit and a white v-neck and denim shorts over it, I started throwing stuff I needed into a bag, going all around the room various times.

When I went over to my desk to grab something quickly, I accidently knocked something over and I went to pick it up, turning it over to see a framed picture of me and Jason from 8th grade when we decided to be each other's date for the big dance, saving me from going with some crazy dude with an afro, who kept insisting I go with him.

I smiled at the memory, cradling the picture in my hands, analyzing it. I took notice of how tightly his arms were wrapped around me and how loosely my arms were wrapped around him, and laughed at how cheesy we looked with our huge smiles.

As I was analyzing the photo, I couldn't help but wish that things could be how they were before, but I knew that things would never be the same between us, so I just sighed and put the photo back down where it was, and went back to getting ready.

A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door and said, "Come in!" with my back to the door, stuffing things in my tote bag.  
I heard the door open but no footsteps or talking so I slowly turned around and said, "Look Thalia if you came in here to-"but stopped when I saw James standing there in the doorway, smiling huge.

I quickly dropped my phone and ran up to him and jumped into his arms and gave him a hug, burying my face in his chest and saying, "James."

"Hi baby." He said, his head on mine.

I smiled huge and leaned back to look him in the eyes and he started leaning down so I met him halfway and kissed him passionately for about a minute before pulling away and leaning my forehead against his.

"I missed you so much." I said, once I had caught my breath.

"I missed you too. A lot."

I smiled and leaned back to look him in the eyes before saying, "I should probably finish getting ready, Melrose will kill me if I take a long time."

He chuckled and kissed me again briefly before carefully setting me back down on the floor.

I walked back to my bed where I was stuffing all my things in a bag and James said, "Nice room." As he started to look around at all the pictures throughout my room.

"Thanks."I said, laughing a bit.

"Nice poster." I heard him say a few seconds later, laughing.

I turned around to look at him and saw him by my Big Time Rush poster, laughing.

I started laughing too and said, "What? I can't have a poster of you guys in here?"

"Well you can but it's pretty funny."

"Fine, I'll take it down then." I said starting to walk over to him.

"No no no no. Keep it." He said, grabbing me around the waist and putting me back by the bed, "I like it."

"Okay." I said smiling and went back to putting stuff in my bag.

About a minute later I got everything stuffed into my bad and looked up to see James at my desk staring at all of my pictures, frowning slightly.

"What's wrong?" I said, walking over to him.

"There are no pictures of us." He replied, turning to me.

I laughed and said, "Go look on my nightstand."

He furrowed his eyebrow slightly and walked over to it, confused. As soon as he got there, he picked up the picture that was there and smiled, staring down at it.

"I remember this."

"Well it wasn't that long ago." I said, walking over to him again.

"Well still even if it was from like 3 years ago, I would still remember it." He said, setting it back down on my nightstand and grabbing me by the waist.

"I bet you would." I said, smirking.

"I would." He replied, leaning down and kissing me again.

I broke away after a minute and said, "Come on, let's go downstairs."

"Alright." He said and I walked over to the other side of the bed to get my bag.

The second I got my bag, I felt arms around my waist, picking me up, and screamed in shock.

"Ah put me down James!"

"No I like it like this." He said, leaning down and placing a kiss on my neck.

"Well I don't, I'm not very comfortable."

"I am." He said, and I could almost feel him smirking.

"You perve." I said, smacking his arm.

"Only for you." He replied, winking.

"Oh gosh." I replied, smacking my hand to my forehead.

By now, we had just gotten to the stairs so I leaned to the side to look at his face and said, "So how are we gonna do this?"

"Very carefully." He replied, quickly setting me down, turning me around to face him, then throwing me over his shoulder.

"Uff." I said and glared at the back of his head as he descended the stairs.

"I feel like a rag doll."

He chuckled and said, "Sorry babe."

"Yeah whatever." I replied sarcastically.

We got to the main living room and James walked in saying, "Hey guys." Still carrying me over his shoulder.

"Hey." I heard various voices say.

"Uh James, why do you have Sophia on your shoulder?" I heard Melrose say.

"Cause its fun." He replied, tightening his grip on my legs.

"Yeah for you." I said, then added, "And as much as I love staring at your butt, can you let me down?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." He replied, carefully setting me back down on the ground.

"Woo." I said, almost falling from the sudden movement, and James caught me by the waist.

"Oh hey guys." I said, smiling at Logan, Kendall, and Carlos.

"Hey Soph." They all replied, giving a little wave.

"So what were we talking about?" Asked James.

After James asked that, they all started talking at once, saying things like, "Tv shows, hockey, pineapples, music, and unicorns."

I gave them a weird look and James replied, "Uhh okay?"

"Well since you guys are all acting weird, shouldn't we get going?" I asked, curious.

"Oh, uh yeah we should." Melrose replied quickly.

"Okay then, let's go." I replied and the girls all started grabbing their stuff.

Once everyone had all their stuff, James said, "To the beach?"

"To the beach!" Kendall and Logan replied.

"Woo, vamos a la playa!" Carlos yelled, causing Sarah to start giggling.

To the beach indeed.

…..

1 hour and one crazy car ride later, we finally got to the beach and all quickly got our stuff and headed onto the beach. We picked a pretty good spot that was fairly close to the water and the 6 of us started setting up the chairs while Carlos and Sarah ran off to the water.

Once we were all done, Logan and Melrose announced that they were going to get smoothies, leaving only Kendall, Thalia, James, and I.

"So I guess that leaves the four of us." I said, smiling slightly.

"Not for long." James said, smirking and throwing me over his shoulder.

"We're gonna go to the water okay?" I heard him add.

"Alright, have fun!" Kendall replied, chuckling a bit as we walked away.

"Will do!" James called back as I relaxed against his back.

"Hm." James said, "You're not gonna fight me anymore?"

"Well you do it so often that I decided not to."

"Ah. I'm gonna miss it though."

"I bet you will."

He suddenly set me back down on the sand and I gave him a questioning look, raising my eyebrow slightly.

"Well I would go straight into the ocean but I don't think that'd be such a good idea considering that we're both still wearing our regular clothes." He said sheepishly.

I laughed a little and said, "Good idea." And started to take off my shirt and shorts to reveal my blue sparkly two-piece.

James quickly took off his shirt to reveal his toned stomach and I just stared at him in awe.

"Like what you see?" James said, noticing the way I was looking at him and smirking.

I quickly caught myself and said, "Pshh…no."

"Uh-huh." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the water.

"Ahh it's cold!" I exclaimed as soon as my feet touched the water.

"Aww come on Soph! It's not that cold! Plus I'll keep you warm." He said, winking and holding out his arms.

I giggled and slowly shuffled down further in the water, my arms wrapped tightly around myself.

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Don't make me pull you in."

I widened my eyes and said, "You wouldn't."

He smirked in return and said, "Try me."

He started walking towards me and I started backing up saying, "No no no James."

"Come on! I just wanna give you a hug!"

"No you don't! You wanna throw me in the water!"

"Come on!"

"Noo-ahhh!" I shrieked as he got me from behind and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Gotcha."

"Arghh." I said, crossing my arms.

He chuckled and said, "What are you, a pirate?"

"No I'm cold!" I replied as he started to walk deeper into the water, "And If you're going to hold me like this can you at least turn me around?"

"Sure." He said and carefully set me back down on the ocean ground.

I looked up and into his eyes as he reached a hand up and pushed back a piece of my bangs then put his hand on my cheek and started leaning down.

I went up on my tippy toes and met him halfway, pressing my lips to his and wrapping my arms around his neck.

He deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me even closer to him, and lifted me up so I didn't have to stand on my toes anymore.

I broke away a few seconds later smiling and took his hand, saying "Come on let's go." And pulled him deeper in the water.

….

Melrose's POV-

Logan and I were currently sitting at a little table on the beach by a smoothie bar, sipping on two strawberry smoothies and talking about various little things, but mostly about last night's incident.

"Wait, so what did he tell her exactly?" Logan asked curiously.

I carefully set down my smoothie before saying, "Well we don't know exactly, but something along the lines of, 'I'm on love with you and I want to be with you.' But I honestly don't know what else happened, only that he kissed her, but Sophia won't tell us anything of it."

"Wait, he kissed her?"

"Yup. And he seemed pretty proud about it too."

"That douche! What are you gonna do if keeps coming after her?"

"I honestly have no idea." I said, fiddling with my star and occasionally stirring my drink.

Logan just gave me a look of understanding then looked down, lost in thought.

A second later he looked back up and said, "Do you think she's going to tell James?"

I sighed and looked out towards the ocean to see them both playing around and splashing each other with water, and said, "I doubt it, but I really wish she would."

"Me too, but I know James won't take it very well, he already gets pretty jealous about them being close friends as it is."

"Well that's the thing. Sophia and James have always been really close friends from the start, that's why she's how she is with him. But, I guess Jason takes it all the wrong way with her and thinks she's flirting when she really isn't."

"That makes sense, but he seriously has problems if he thought that she would just drop James to be with him."

"Exactly. And you know what? To tell you the truth I always knew there was something off about him."

"That's weird."

"I know." I replied and took another sip of my smoothie, contemplating my thoughts.

….

Thalia's POV-

"Do you think we should tell him?" Kendall asked me, his gaze on Sophia and James splashing each other in the water.

I looked at him and bit my lip, then turned back forward and replied, "I don't know. Part of me does but part of me doesn't."

"Same here. But do you think she'll tell him if we don't?"

"Most likely….no. She's been shutting this whole thing out completely since this morning. It's like she's trying to forget it ever happened."

"James needs to know though. What happens if he comes back?"

"I'll kick his ass." I said, closing my eyes and leaning back more in my chair.

"That'll be interesting to watch." Kendall chuckled.

"You bet."

…..

Sophia's POV-

After what felt like an hour, I finally ran out of the water, with James close behind me.

"Well that was fun." I said, pushing the wet hair out of my face.

"Yeah but forgot towels." James chuckled.

"I guess I'll just have to stay close to you to get warm then." I said, walking to him and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Fine with me." He replied, wrapping his arms around my lower back.

I leaned my head back a little to look at Kendall and Thalia relaxing, Kendall glancing at Thalia every now and then.

"They're so cute." I said, still looking at them.

"We need to get them together soon."

James quickly followed my gaze and said, "Kendall and Thalia? Yeah I know, Kendall's always telling me about how much he likes her but he's too afraid to ask her out."

"Aww well we should help him."

"Mhmm." James said, leaning down to nuzzle at my neck.

"Jaamess." I said, trying to lightly push him off my neck.

"Mmm what?" He replied, holding me closer to him.

"You needa stoop."

He pulled away from my neck and gave me a look, pouting.

"Oh gosh James. You're such a little kid. Come on." I said, pulling him by the hand.

"But you love me right?"

"Sure sure, whatever."

"Hey, where are we going?"

"Somewhere private." I said, pulling him to a crowd of some bushes where no one could really see us.

"And you brought me here because…?"

"To do this." I said, standing on my tippy toes and pulling him in for a kiss.

"Mmm." He murmured and I felt him smile into the kiss.

My hands went around his neck and he pulled my legs up to curl around his waist, seeing that I was struggling to stay on my tippy toes.

We stayed this way for a while, only breaking away every now and then to catch our breaths, when I heard the bushes start rustling.

I broke away and turned to look around to see what was making the noise.

James gave me a weird look and said, "What's wrong?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The bushes rustling."

"No, I didn't hear anything."

"Oh. Maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me then." I said, and leaned back forward to kiss him again, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched.

…

**There ya go! Hope you liked it! Oh and please excuse any mistakes I made, I was in a huge rush when I wrote this.**

**The next one might take a while cause it's gonna be kinda long, maybe even longer than this one, so it won't be very soon, but I will be writing it. **

**And look out for my new story that's gonna be posted soon!**

**So with that said, Merry Christmas and don't forget to review! (:**


End file.
